FullMetalObbsessie
by Sparky the Invisible Pyro
Summary: The last day of school. Sei, the Full Metal Obbsessie dresses up like her favorite character to celebrate the last day. Soon she's given a swirly for idiotic reasons and finds herself in the world of Full Metal Alchemist, Rated for language.
1. Last day, and I'm given a swirly

**Chapter one**

StIP: Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha...:looks around: heh heh:Blushes: ehhh I am starting a new fanfic where my beloved Sei is a character!

SD: Yes and my character Rae is also here!

StIP and SD: and we have changed KL's character's name into Noa!

KL: Hey!

StIP: and now I call forth my made up disclaimer person Disclaimer guy

Disclaimer guy: Sparky doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist...

StIP: yeah yeah.. i know

Chapter Begins

It was the last day of school year for a for the students who attended Denburg High School. At a locker was three girls who were talking with each other. One was around 5'-9'' and had navy blue hair, and purple eyes, the second girl stood two inches taller with raven black hair, a light complexion and crimson eyes. The third girl was the oddest looking of them all. She barely stood above 5 feet. She had blonde hair that came a little past her shoulders that was in a braid, and was wearing a red coat with a weird symbol on the back of it. Underneath the coat she had black pants on with a black shirt, along with some black boots that had red soles.

"Well Sei, the only thing you're missing now is the auto mail." The raven-haired girl said shaking her head at the the FullMetal Obsessie, Sei looked up at her friend.

"Yeah, it's funny how I look almost like him." Sei said sighing, "if only he were real."

The girl with the navy blue hair gave an exasperated sigh, "I can't believe you dyed your hair blonde. It looked better brown."

The girl named Sei gave a toothy grin, "But it takes away from the fun of dressing like Ed."

"Yeah Noa, give Sei a break, I mean she's got the attitude and height just like Ed, isn't that right short stuff." The raven girl said patting Sei's head, Sei growled, her eyes glittered dangerously.

(SD: WHAT! NOA'S HAIRS BLUE AND MINE IS JUST PLAIN BLACK? She's the one who's like 'keep it natural' my hair's pur- eh heh heh okay so it's orange now cause the purple hair dye didn't work right but still! StIP: it said Fuchsia not purple dimwit.)

"I'm not SHORT you bloody flaming idiot!" Sei shouted throwing her shoe at Rae's head, unfortunately for the ravened haired girl she got nailed with the shoe.

"Owwwiieee" she said holding her head, Sei chuckled menacingly.

"So whose's got shrimpy ticked off." a girl with black hair and all black clothes said appearing in-between Sei and Noa.

Sei glared at her clenching her fist, the girl pretended not to notice. "Oh Rae insulted Sei." Noa said looking at the pathetic heap of Rae huddled on the floor holding her head.

"Oh so Rae was insulting poor Sei, it's a wonder she could have hit your head with her being only the as tall as your ankles." The Goth girl said laughing.

"I am not that small Senko." Sei said in a dangerously low voice.

"You just keep on telling yourself that little one." Senko said laughing, only to cry out as Sei stepped on her foot.

"You idiot, I'm wearing sandles." Senko said hopping on one foot while holding the other. Sei smiled sardonically looking away from her.

"Really? I wouldn't be able to tell because I'm always looking _up._" She retorted, this earned her a sour look from Senko. Noa shook her head at the two.

The first bell rang and the friends departed to their classes. When Sei got to hers immediately she was harassed by the anime haters. "So dressing up like your stupid cartoons are we now?" One boy said laughing at Sei. She gritted her teeth clenching her fists to her sides. _It would not be a good idea to get suspended on the last day of schools for beating up an idiot who should be taught a lesson about shutting up_. Sei thought trying to calm her self.

(SD: Hey! Look it's Ja- oooh can I not say his name? Would it give away who we were... wait there are a lot of people named Jake who am I kidding. Oh well I guess I just won't mention his name. KL: ... You just did. SD: WHAT! Oh eh heh heh heh. StIP:sweat drop:)

"Yup, got a problem with that." Sei said giving her winning smile.

The boy blinked in surprise. "That's lame." He said going to his seat.

Sei sighed in relief. It could always be worse. She just hated how so many people made a big deal of what she liked. Just because she watched anime was no reason to make fun of her. Her second class period went better, then came lunch.

Sitting at her table, which was the same table she sat at everyday she waited for her friends to show up. Giving the school food one last sniff she pushed that away, then grabbed the milk. Just then Rae showed.

"Hey Sei! So gonna see if you're over the milk phobia?" Rae said stifling a small giggle.

"It's not funny." Sei said opening the milk, and eyeing it carefully.

-Flash back-

Sei, who's hair is currently brown and not up in a braid but down, just open her milk and taking a swig of it spitted it out just as quickly. She began to gag grabbing a napkin and putting it over her mouth. Suppressing her gags she got out, "It was chunky and it taste awful."

Rae looked ruefully at Sei. Then at herself. "That's nice... By the way thanks for the prize." she said leaving. Naomi followed after, gagging also. Sei blushed, still suppressing gags.

-end Flashback-

Sei brought the milk to her mouth but made no move further. Now Naomi had joined where Rae sat, which was across from Sei along with their friend Jon.

"So she's going for the milk?" Jon said with an amused smile on his face. Sei glared over the top of the milk carton.

Tilting the carton Sei braced herself.

"Remember how chunky the milk was, and the sour taste that wouldn't go away?" Rae said with a menacing smile on her face ducking, Naomi, just as quick, ducked also. Sei spitted milk on the unexpecting Jon.

"RAE YOU DIMWIT!" Sei yelled standing up slamming her fist on the table. The person sitting behind Rae stood up.

"So freak, you think it's funny to spit milk on my new shirt eh?" A girl who had a bulky build and stood around 5-11 said glaring at the now wide-eyed Sei.

"It's not like tha-" Sei began.

"SHUT UP!" The girl yelled grabbing Sei by the hair and dragging her out of the cafeteria and to the girls restroom. Sei squirmed trying to get free of the one girls grasp. Unfortunately it didn't work that well.

Once in the bathroom the girl threw Sei against the wall. Sei got up looking around hoping that there would be someone in the bathroom so she wouldn't have to fight. It was deserted.

"It'll be fun breaking your pretty little face." The girl said cracking her knuckles.

_Obviously she won't listen to reason, might as well kick her ass then_. Sei thought. "Why don't you show me what you got?" she said grinning.

The girl ran up aiming for a right hook. Sei easily dodged and ran up underneath kicking her in the gut. The girl stumbled backwards glaring at Sei. "Becky, Sam. Get in here, shorty thinks she can beat me up." The girl said laughing.

Sei glared at the girl, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A SHORTY, BITCH!" Sei yelled punching her. She stumbled back further, wiping some blood off her mouth.

"Big mistake," she said as two girls not as big as the leader came in.

"Hey Amy, why don't you give her a swirly. That way you'll screw up her hair like she did your shirt." one of the girls replied. Amy grinned.

"Lets do it. Hurry grab her quick before she gets away." Amy said tackling Sei. The other two grabbed Sei's limbs so she couldn't struggle. Then they held her over the toilet.

"Please don't do this, I mean we're mature adults. We can talk it out. It's really a waste of your time. I mean what are you getting out of this?" Sei said attempting to save herself from a quick dip in the porcelain bowl which wasn't very sanitary.

"Oh, I'll get plenty from this." The girl named Amy said as she lifted Sei down into the toilet. Sei closed her eyes wondering why in the seven hells she was being given a swirly. Then she blacked out.

Just as quickly as she blacked out she woke up. "Uhhhnn, my head." she mumbled getting up. Feeling her head she realized it wasn't wet. Taking a step, unexpectedly, she fell forward and down some stairs. Once she hit the bottom she got up looking around a bit disoriented.

"What the hell is going on?" She questioned, she was no longer in a school bathroom, but in a small tavern.

"Ah Edward Elric the famous FullMetal Alchemist. So you done with your nap?" A man said hitting Sei on the back. She stumbled forward at the force of the hit. "Good, now we need to ask a small favor of you okay? There's this chimera outside and we need you to kill it." The man said guiding Sei toward the door.

"Wait I'm not Edward, I swear I'm-" she shouted as she was thrown out the door. "Sei." She looked around, "am I dreaming? If Edward exist here then I could meet him. Unless I am him. Okay it's official, I have weird dreams." Sei said getting up. The sun was already set here, making it hard to see her surroundings. Looking around, she saw a pitch fork. (StIP: The farmer fighter kit, includes a pitchfork, a torch, and pesticides.)

"Oh no, I'm not going to kill a chimera with a pitchfork am I?" She said with a bending down to the pitchfork and poking it. Sitting down she shut her eyes tight taking a deep breath. "Heh, I feel so foolish, I doubt this will work." She began to trace a transmutation circle. "I really am obsessed for me to know how to draw a transmutation circle, and I don't even really know alchemy." Grabbing the pitchfork she laid it across the circle. Clapping her hands together, and touching the circle, miraculously she was able to change the pitchfork into a lance.

"Okay, I am dreaming because that worked... well that's cool... but then it's the only one I remembered from the show... whatever." She replied grabbing the lance no longer dwelling on the thought about what she just did.

After walking around for 10 minutes she gave up looking for the chimera. Sitting down, and leaning her back against a wall she took off her white gloves. "This is too real to be a dream, let alone it makes sense. Geeze I hate dreams like th-" She was cut off as a dark figure that ran on all fours growled.

Alarmed she jumped up, grabbing her lance in hand. Looking around she saw a chimera. It looked as if a mix between a bird of some sort and a panther. Sei stared at the thing, not really sure what to think, "Holy crap, why do I feel so damn nervous?" She gripped the lance tighter as the chimera charged at her.

-back at the tavern-

The FullMetal Alchemist came down the stairs yawing as he stretched his limbs. His brother not far behind. Once at the bottom the room went quiet. Ed looked around before taking a seat at a table. A man walked up to him.

"YOU'RE THE FULLMETAL ALCEMIST?" He shouted pointing at Ed.

"That's right." Ed said with a confused look on is face, murmuring was heard in the room.

"THEN WHO DID WE SEND TO KILL THE CHIMERA?"

Just then the front wall to the tavern collapsed as a person with blonde hair, and wearing the same attire as the now utterly confused FullMetal alchemist went flying in hitting the ground with a thud. The chimera began limping towards Sei.

Unsteadily she got up looking around, "Why won't you just die?" the young girl whined. Looking down she saw a gun, a sudden grin appeared across her face. "What luck, the light must favor me." she muttered dropping the lance and picking up the gun. Eyeing it carefully the grin, if possible, got bigger, "An old model, but it'll do, one shot left." then suddenly she pointed it at the still limping chimera firing the one shot as it fell lifelessly to the ground.

"WHO'S THAT?" Ed yelled pointing at the girl who collapsed suddenly, grimacing. The man who sent her to kill the chimera walked over to her suddenly.

"Who do you think you are, _impostor._ No one gets off pretending to be the FullMetal Alchemist." The guy replied angrily, The girl gave him a level look.

"Well Nash's sons' did... but that's not really important, and by the way. I never said I _was_ the FullMetal Alchemist, you just never gave me a chance to say who I was." She said taking a deep breath, her hair long since fell out of the braid, and her coat ripped and bloodied.

"Then why are you dressed like him?" The guy replied smugly. Sei smirked, which caused the guys own smug look to fall.

Edward walked up to Sei, curious why this person looked just like himself. "Why would I tell you, there's not much you could do to me." she grinned at the guy as he tried to form words. "Speechless I see. I tend to do that to the stupid." Unfortunately for the man, he was already at a loss.

"So it's not everyday I meet someone who looks just like me. Thought you could get off using my name." Ed said with a bit of a challenging grin.

Sei blinked looking up at Edward, "No." She said simply, saying no more. The silence stretched between them.

"Soooooo, are you going to tell me why you're dressed like me?" Ed questioned, hands on hips and leaning forward looking down at the girl. She looked up with a dead serious face.

"Uh... sure..." The girl stood up slightly gasping at the pain, she put a hand to her head, "Well it's kinda.." she faltered holding her head, and closing her eyes for a second.

Ed looked at Al then gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes giving him a baffled look. "Well... I was attacked by a chimera, I have no clue where I am, and I think I'm going crazy. Other than that I'd say I'm peachy." She replied, "Except for the fact that my legs feel like jelly, and the room is spinning... but that's not the point." Ed grabbed her arm, she looked at him as she swayed slightly.

"Wha...?" She breathed deeply as she sort of used Ed to balance her to prevent herself from falling over.

Ed looked over at Al not letting go of his grip. "I think she's had too much blood loss Al. We better bandage her up." Ed said leaning in towards Al.

Sei looked at Ed, then looked around at her settings. _This is too real. I've been in dreams where I can feel pain and other things but this is just ridiculous. What if I'm not dreaming... AWSOME! _She thought.

"Now we gotta bandage you up, Al would you carry ... um what's your name?" He paused looking Sei in the eyes.

"Sei Amys." She replied, eyes meeting his golden stare with her blue stare that showed challenge.

"Sei," he quietly repeated her name, "Al carry Sei to our room, we'll bandage her up there."

Al picked Sei up with no struggle and carried her to their room with no effort at all. Many protest were made, insisting that she could use her own feet to walk.

"Please just let me walk I'm fine." Sei said attempting to break free of Al's grip.

"Brother said to carry you, and you're hurt. You shouldn't exert yourself." Al said apologetically. Sei trying to get Al to drop her accidentally knocked off his helemet.

Ed and Al just stared at Sei who leaned over to looked at the piece of armor that began to roll down the stairs.

Sei laughed a bit nervously, "Sorry about that." she murmered.

"Aren't you frightened that I have no body in this suit of armor?" Al asked inquiringly. She shrugged.

"Not really, not many things scare me, and I have a feeling you're not going to kill me so I don't think I'll be freaking out anytime soon." Sei replied causally. _Dang, I should act more human, not as if I already know things that they don't even know_. Sei thought mentally slapping herself. After retrieving Al's head they finally got to Ed and Al's room.

She having to remove some items of clothing for Ed to bandage her up sat on the bed blushing a crimson color.

"Thank you for bandaging me up." Sei said unable to meet Ed's eyes, she twiddled her thumbs.

"No problem. So why exactly are you dressed like me? You weren't able to answer the question before."

Sei's brows furrowed in thought. _If I tell him the truth he won't believe me and then I'll probably get sent to the hospital for being a mental case... "Yeah, I come from another world where you are in a show. I'm a big fan of yours. I'm dressed like you just to show how much I like you, and I'm here because some girl gave me a swirly"... I better just lie to him._ She thought.

"Well I really don't know that much, you see I can't remember anything like who I am really, only bits and fragments, or where I live or anything like that. So I really don't know why I'm dressed like you, but I'm sure my memory will come back to me soon, and when in it does I'll give you a full explanation... wow it sucks to be me." She explained while shaking her head.

Ed laughed in spite of himself. "Been there.. sort of, well in the whole life sucking part anyway."

Sei smiled warmly at him. Ed met her eyes before they both looked away and blushing. _Oh dammit. I don't wanna fall for Ed. Sheesh why does he have to be so hott? _She thought as her cheeks grew hotter and hotter.

"Well, I uh.. we're done with bandaging you up so you can umm.. get dressed. Then you should probably get some sleep." Ed said the red in his face dying down. Sei nodded in response.

"Okay. Thanks again. I wish I wasn't imposing on you." Sei said a bit ashamed.

"No not at all." Al said waving his hands, she looked over at him and smiled.

Ed and Al left the room. Sei smiled after them then headed toward their bathroom carrying her excess clothes with her. After the shower she decided to go down to the tavern."I'm not tired anyways, just hungry. Looks as if I have just enough money for a few meals, that's good." she muttered to herself.

"Hey Sei! Over here." Ed yelled waving to Sei.

She smiled as she made her way towards their table. "Hey!" she said sitting down.

"Your hair, it's brown." Ed said with a bit of surprise.

"Uhh yeah." Her brows furrowed. "I suppose theres more to me than I know."

He smiled, "Yeah guess so. You've also changed." Sei looked down, she was wearing some kaki pants with a black sleeveless shirt, it looked Japanese style.

Sei's stomach growled, she smiled weakly. "Heheheh, I haven't ate all day." She said with a small blush.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you something." Ed said waving over a waiter.

"You really don't have to do this. I mean, I do have some money, I can buy it."

"Don't worry about it." He said giving her a comforting smile as she smiled back.

After searching the menu Ed eventually ordered steaks for the both of them. (StIP: BEEF it's what's dinner :stomach growls: eh heh heh.)

"And along with your dinner comes milk." the waiter said walking off.

"Yum, milk." Sei said sarcastically. Edward continued writing on his piece of paper. After about ten minutes the waiter finally came back with some food.

"Enjoy your dinner." She said smiling briefly setting down the plate. Sei didn't hesitate eating dinner digging right in, after a couple of minutes Sei unconsciously reached for her milk. Gulping it a few times she barely stopped herself from spitting the milk out on Ed.

"... that is the nastiest milk, what is it, goat's milk?" She muttered pushing the milk away from her and wiping her mouth. Ed looked up and gave a distasteful look at the milk.

Ed nodded his head, "I've never liked it." he said before going back to his paper work. Just then Al busted in the tavern.

"Brother! Brother, Armstrong is in town. He's looking for us." Al said running towards Ed. Sei blinked, her mouth full of food.

"Dammit, I thought we lost him back at Central." Ed said muttering. Sei gave him a sympathetic look.

"So why are you trying to avoid him?" She questioned, taking another bite of food.

"He wants to give us body guards because he thinks Scar's still after us." Ed said slamming his fist on the table.

"Why don't you go under disguise and escape? I mean couldn't you use Alchemy to change your appearance clothes wise and hair color?" Sei said shrugging.

Ed grinned suddenly. "Sei! You're a genius. I can go undercover... wait what about Al?" Ed's smile was fading.

"Well since he's just armor... No offense Al, couldn't we dismantle him and carry him?" She said with a quirked eyebrow. Ed nodded his head, they both looked at Al.

"Al do you mind if we carry you around." Ed asked with a pleading voice.

Al sighed, "It's okay brother." his head hung in defeat.

End Chapter One

StIP: I'm sorry that this was so long, I also hoped you liked it

SD: Yes we all know dear, you're suffering from writhers block

KL: You changed my name

StIP: Yes I know gotta love me

SD: ...

KL:...

StIP: You're so nice, anyways please read and review if you did like.


	2. A grand escape, a innocent kiss

**Chapter two**

StIP: Yay I continue on chapter 2

SD: Pathetic, you do realize that you haven't worked on your other fanfics at all

StIP: That's because they were deleted... sort of.

SD: (-.-u) dork

StIP: up yours, disclaimer guy do the honors

Disclaimer guy: The Bi-Polar-:dictionary went flying at head: ow what was that for:T-T holding head:

StIP: I'm not bi-polar, my sister is... :picks up a dictionary on the floor:

Disclaimer guy:rolls eyes: suuurrre, well she doesn't own FMA or anything else except her character Sei

StIP: ... it'll do

SD: And chapter begins

Chapter 2

Making their way around the back of the tavern (a/n: Ed fixed the tavern to pay for the meals and rooms) Sei followed an odd looking Ed. His hair was now a brunette and out of the braid. He was wearing a flannel shirt with jeans and regular tennis shoes. Poor Al was being carried in a wooden crate.

"Luckily for us, since it's night it'll be harder to spot us." Ed said looking out into the street which was currently deserted.

"That may be, but it also makes us look more suspicious." Sei whispered trying to look every where at once.

Carefully they made their way down the street, Ed carrying the box. "Al you okay?" Ed whispered.

"I'm fine brother. Are we almost out of town?"

"No, we're not even half way."

"Shush you two, somebody's coming." Sei whispered. The figure approached them.

"Give me all the money you got!" The man demanded pulling out a butterfly knife. Ed set down the box.

"You really don't want to mess with us buddy. Do you know who I am?" Ed said with an amused grin. Sei leaned against the box casually and smiled. "I'm the FullMetal Alchemist." He said clapping his hands together and transmuting his arm to the knife thing he uses during fights. "Do you really want to take on a state alchemist?"

The man bared his teeth. "No dog of the state can scare me." The man revealed a transmutation circle on his hand. Sei tensed. "If you attack me, I'll just hurt your girlfriend over there." The man smirked pointing his hand in Sei's direction. "You see, my alchemy involves jumping across distances so if you attack me I'll hurt your precious girlfriend."

"You bastered." Ed said venomously lowing his blade in defeat.

Sei glared, standing up strait she tensed her muscles, ready to run. "Oh so just because I'm a woman make me defenseless. News Flash, you can't hurt someone if you can't hit the mark." Sei said carefully stepping away from Al-in-the-Box (StIP: AHAHAHAHA jack-in-the-box, Al-in-the AHAHA SD: -.- :sweat drop:)

The man glared as he launched his attack at Sei, an acid type fume attack. The man was so preoccupied with Sei, who was doing a fine job of just **barely** escaping, he forgot about Ed, who just whacked him a good one, knocking him out cold.

Sei walked up next to Ed and they both stood in silence, looking at the man sprawled on the ground until Sei broke the silence. "Well, it appears I'm in-debted to you more than I can repay the favor so far... you do realize that means that I'll be tagging along." She looked up at him with an honest look on her face. "Until I can make up your kindness."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Ed said smiling, Sei laughed.

"Umm.. Brother, Sei? Could we get going again?" Al asked from the box. Sei shook her head patting the box.

"Yeah Al, not that much longer we can have you out of the box and walking again." Ed came over hoisting the box up, and off they went walking again.

"Ed if you would like me to carry the box anytime don't hesitate. I used to move stuff for a living." Sei offered as they made their way down the street.

"No it's okay. But lets take a rest here." Ed said walking over to an alleyway and setting Al down. Just then a man walked out of the store right next to the trio.

"Thanks for the information, I will find the Elric Brothers' for if my name isn't Alex Louis Armstrong the -" he continued on with the name titles etc...

Ed and Sei both gave each other alarmed looks. Ed not hesitating grabbed Sei and pushed her into the wall leaning into her, their faces less than an inch apart. Sweat ran down his face, his breathing a bit heavy. Sei smiled comfortingly as she rapped her hands around him.

"Act natural," she whispered, one hand playing with his hair leaning in quick she kissed him. He blushed slightly, deepening the kiss, and he placed both of his hands around her waist.

Although it was dark, it was easy to tell her cheeks were coloring also. Armstrong looked at the two, shaking his head. "Aw, sweet youth." Armstrong replied looking at the "couple" before walking away. A few minutes later Ed slowly backed off of Sei unable to meet her eyes, turning away from her his face was bright red

"Why did ya have to kiss me like that, couldn't of you kissed Al?"Ed shouted/whispered pointing at Al.

"Yeah! Me kissing a giant hunk of armor in a crate is very inconspicuous, no offense Al. Anyways, you deepened the kiss." Sei shouted/whispered glaring at Ed. Ed turned round enraged.

"I did not!" Ed glared at Sei

"I beg to differ." Sei stomped over and peaked around the alley corner to see the street deserted. "It's clear, we can go." She whispered, Ed came up behind her.

"Okay, lets go." Ed said walking out into the street not looking back at her. Finally they made it out of town with out being noticed by Armstrong.

"That was exhilarating." Sei said breathing a bit heavy, she placed her hand over her chest. "In fact, my heart's beating like crazy."

"Mine too." Ed smiled weakly. "Now lets put Al back together." Sei nodded, opening the box they began to assemble Al. After a few minutes Al was finally in one piece.

"So, feel like anything is missing." Sei questioned Al sitting Indian style on the ground.

"No, it's all here. So brother where are we going next?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose we could-"

"North! Let's head north." Sei said pointing in front of her.

"Why?" Ed gave Sei a quizzical look.

Sei looked thoughtful, "Call it intuition I suppose, but something's telling me to go north." she tilted her head slightly.

"Then north we go." Ed said with determination in his voice.

"Huzzah! An adventure unfolds before us." Sei said dramatically striking a pose, Ed laughed.

"An adventure?" Al said looking at the and two shaking his head, "How do I get myself into these situations."

Sei gave Al a toothy grin. "You say it as if you dread this. With me around you'll have a bawl." Sei pointed to herself, confidence radiated from her.

Al sighed, _She's just like brother, the big ego and all_. They began walking, unsure of the path ahead.

-An hour later-

"Ed? What are we going to do about food?" Sei began sifting through her coat in hopes of finding food in there.

Ed's face dropped, "Oh great, I forgot about that. Um, well I can transmute grass into bread."

"Eh, that won't fill me, I need meat." Sei replied mouth watering.

"Well I could transmute you a knife and you could hunt." Ed said putting his hands in his pockets.

Sei looked around, "Oh joy, I get to get in touch with my roots."

Ed laughed, "Hunting isn't that hard."

Sei nodded, a grin appeared. "I know, it's just I'm imagining myself disheveled and crouched, ready to strike, kinda primitive image if you will." Ed looked over at her, then strait ahead, you could tell he was creating this image in his mind. A few seconds later he began laughing.

"We better rest here if we want to be ready for tomorrow" Sei stopped and pointed into the woods. "And if Armstrong comes this way the trees will hide us from him."

"Okay, I'll start up a fire." Ed pushed the brush aside that was in front of the trees, letting Al and Sei through. Walking a bit further into the woods to make sure they were hidden from the road Ed, Al, and Sei gathered some wood for the soon to exist fire. Then Ed used Alchemy to start it.

After a few minutes Sei sat down by Ed, "By any chance would you teach me a little bit of Alchemy?"

"Sure, why not." he shrugged.

"Awesome." she replied clenching her fist.

"Want to start now?" he questioned, Ed sat up from his leaning position.

Sei blinked, "Why not." She placed herself Indian style on the ground.

"Do you know the first principals of Alchemy?"

Sei nodded, "One cannot give something without first giving something in return, the number one rule of alchemy, equivalent exchange." _I would be surprised if I didn't know it because Al states this rule every episode_. Sei thought remembering the show.

Ed grinned, "Good, so you know a little. Let me show you a transmutation circle. Depending on what you are trying to do means you use a different type of circle." Ed finished drawing a circle in the ground with several markings in it. "Place both of your hands here," he said placing his hands on the circle as a bright blue light appeared, "And you get the finished result." Ed said picking up a flower.

Sei's hair stood on end. Even though she's seen alchemy done often enough in the show it never seemed so real, it _was_ magic. Ed noticing Sei's response smiled, picking up the flower he handed it to her. "Here, a flower for your troubles."

Sei smelled the flower, "Awesome it's real. Thanks." Sei replied placing the flower in her hair.

"It's nothing really. Now do you understand what I did?" Ed said shrugging off Sei's gratitude.

"Yeah, could I try?"

"Sure if you think you can." Ed said shrugging.

Sei began tracing the same transmutation circle Ed did, then placing her hands on the circle she transmuted a flower, with delicate detail. Ed's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How did you remember the transmutation circle I just used?" Ed stared in disbelief.

"I have a pretty accurate memory but I accidentally altered a mark, my flower is metal, not organic." She replied disappointed.

"That's okay, you did really well for your first time." Ed said praisingly.

Sei gave a sullen look, "I suppose, organic transmutations are harder." Sei said defeated. "Here, a pretty flower that won't die." Sei said recovering from her momentary let down.

Ed took the flower and laughed. "It appears I have a student who's quick to learn." Sei smiled proudly. After a few more minutes of Ed teaching, Sei interrupted him.

"My flowers gonna die." Sei said pulling out her flower.

Ed gave her a quizzical look, "Wha..?"

Sei looked at him, a glint in her eye, tackled him to the ground. "No I want the metal flower, it won't die."

"No it's mine you gave it to me." Ed fought back holding Sei with one arm and the other holding the flower away from Sei. Sei instantly stopped fighting, and got off him quickly. A knowing smile began spread across her lips.

"Ah HA! I knew it." She stated smartly.

"What, what do you know?" Ed asked sitting up.

"Nothing you need to know." She replied looking away smugly.

Ed crawled over to her, "Tell me, come on. Please tell me." Ed pleaded. Sei grinned and patted his head.

"Sorry Edward, best secrets are kept to themselves." She made a cat face.

"Please tell me Please, I'm begging you." he was still on the ground.

Sei grinned, "Fine, next time I see someone I remember before I met you I'll tell you, got it."

Ed grinned in turn, "Got it." Brushing himself off he stood up. "Well I think we' d better sleep if we want to be able to make good time tomorrow." Ed said stretching.

"Yeah, night." She said laying down_. Best thing about being in this world is that I won't never have to tell him the secret_. She thought as she drifted off.

Ed sat up unable to sleep. Looking over at Sei he shook his head. _Why do I feel like she's hiding something from me? Where did she come from?_ Ed thought. Laying down he drifted off to sleep. As soon as his eyes were closed he was opening them again, jumping up wet.

"What the hell!" Ed shouted as water dripped from him. Sei and Al were no where in sight, but a bucket lay by Ed's feet.

**End chapter two**

StIP: I hope you liked it

SD: yeah whatever, read and review

StIP: Yeah what she said. Please do read and review though, and just to let you know, I already have my chapters prewritten so this is kind of spur of the moment, but I feel these people should have a shout out!

Hoshi Akarui: love the review... and please don't skin me alive. Then I can't put up all the other chapters...

CowNapkin: God forbid I shall ever have goats milk

Psiren-Elric::hangs head: me too.

Nyoko: Same here, it's just other people... well I'm not so sure of, but I'm glad you like :grins:


	3. Who are you calling SHORT!

**Chapter three**

StIP: wow, I've never wrote any stories this fast

SD: Agreed usually it's takes you a month just to get amped up to do it.

StIP: True

KL: That's because you're lazy

StIP::looks around: no I'm not, ...

SD: ...

KL: and the same goes for you SD

SD: ... i never said anything

KL: But you thought it

StIP: Disclaimer guy disclaim

Disclaimer guy: Sparky don't own FMA... etc.. etc.. you know the rest

StIP: and just to let you all know, I thank you for reviewing. You are the only reason I continue this story. And also if I don't give shout outs it's because my chapters are already pre-written, but I do enjoy your reviews, and I'm grateful for them... really I am!

**Chapter begins**

Ed looked around for the culprit who decided to wake him so rudely. "Come on out, I swear I won't hurt you." Ed said smiling a psychotic smile.

-Where Sei and Al are-

"Sei? Do you really think it was appropriate for us to wake brother like that?" Al asked.

"Of course, he wouldn't wake up. We tried shaking him, and talking to him, and slapping him, which was a very good idea." Sei replied holding up her hand that was throbbing and red. "And none of our methods worked so the last resort is a nice refreshing dip if you will." Sei smiled psychotically. Al shivered.

The branch beneath Al and Sei cracked, they were in a tree. "Um, Sei?"

"Yeah Al? What's up?"

"The branch beneath me just cracked." Al said a bit worried.

Sei's face dropped, "Eh?" just then the branch broke off completely, Al and Sei fell with it.

Ed glaring, heard a scream, and then a loud thud behind him. Turning around he saw a slightly dazed Sei, and Al who was shaking Sei.

"Are you all right." Al shouted rocking Sei back and forth, she only laughed.

"Of course dear Alphonse. Why wouldn't I be." She said getting up unsteadily.

Ed stalked over toward her. "What the hell do you think you're doing." Ed shouted as he grabbed Sei roughly. She blinked, "Oh Edward. I see you're awake. It's a beautiful morning eh?" She said before getting all serious. "Why is everything red?"

Ed gave Al a baffled look, "What the hell happened to her?" Ed asked still supporting Sei who was unable to stand up strait.

"She fell from the tree, I believe she hit her head on the way down." Al said sounding guilty.

"You know everything seems to be really shaky too." Sei said breaking away from Ed's grip. "And my head hurts." She said sitting down suddenly. Ed ran over to her, Al also right by her side.

"Sheesh I think you have a concussion." Ed said holding Sei's face looking into her eyes.

"Nah, my heads too hard." Sei said grimacing. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back to normal... Well as normal as I can get." Sei brushed her self off grinning. Ed glaring at Al kept glancing over at Sei giving her worried glances. A few minutes later she was still a bit shaky but seemed to be regaining some intelligence. "I feel as if my head has been cracked open." Sei muttered while holding a wet rag to her head.

"Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty long fall." Al said dampening another rag and exchanging it for the rag she held to her head.

"Hn, I've had worse accidents. If I wasn't okay I'd... uh.. I'd probably die... but it's all okay." Sei said grimacing. "But we shouldn't let this slow us down, we should be heading out soon." She nodding her head, standing up. "And anyways my head only aches now. Before it was pounding. In a few hours, this whole accident will be only a memory."

"Are you sure? I think we should rest a little while before heading out." Ed said rushing over to Sei, ready to catch her incase she fell.

"Well I'm heading out. I know you guys are delaying because of that incident. If you want to stay a bit longer, go ahead but I'm leaving. I want to reach the next town by night; if possible of course." Sei said passing Al, Ed was following close behind.

"If you travel in this condition you'll only hurt yourself." Ed ran in front of Sei's path scowling.

"And your point is? I pull stunts like this all the time." Sei said tilting her head.

Ed's blinked, Sei took this opportunity to get around him. "Hey! Get back here." Ed yelled dashing after Sei as she took off in a sprint.

"Catch me if you can!" She taunted disappearing behind the trees.

"Al, hurry. She'll get hurt if she runs off on her own." Ed yelled frantically running after Sei.

Frantic, Ed looked everywhere. "Dammit Sei, where in the hell are you!" Ed shouted exhausted from running.

"Brother I found her!" Al shouted not to far off.

"Let me go! Please, I beg you let me go. I won't run off I swear." Sei pleaded trying to break Al's grip. Ed stormed up fuming with anger. "Pwetty Pweese?" Sei batted her eyelashes trying to give off a innocent look.

"Al let her go." Ed said calmly, Sei gave Ed a careful glance as she rubbed her wrist. Ed didn't break his gaze from her, the silence stretched.

Looking down meekly Sei apologized, "Edward, I'm sorry I ran off like that. I was just angry that you can't understand that I'm not the type to let a injury slow me down, and you treating me like a kid, well... I guess it ticked me off." Sei looked up cautiously.

"That's no reason to act like an idiot and go off like that! You could've hurt yourself." Ed shouted.

Sei's eyes showed wonderment, "Why would you care if I hurt myself?" She asked. Ed blinked unable to answer. "Do you really care for me?"

"Of course not," he replied looking away.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." Sei demanded, Ed turned around walked off.

"Let's go. We're wasting time."

Sei smiled, and ran up beside Ed. "Are you blushing?" She asked, Ed's cheeks colored even more.

"No." He denied calmly.

"Really, because it looks as if your blushing to me." She replied.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Ed yelled angrilly.

"If you say so." She shrugged looking away. _HA HA, he's so embarrassed. It's adorable, Ed blushing, cute._ Sei thought as a smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you smiling Sei?" Al asked. Sei looked at him alarmed.

"Uh.. nothing, just a funny thought." She replied.

"Are you thinking about brother?" Al asked, Sei began to blush like crazy.

"Of... Of course not!" She stammered attempting to look serious but failing miserably.

Ed looked at her smiling, "Really because it looks as if you're lying." Ed smirked. Glaring Sei looked ahead, _Damn karma. It can die for all I care!_ She thought, her cheeks still red. The silence between the stretched.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Ed asked tauntingly.

"I prefer not to comment." Sei replied with a chilly voice.

"That's because you were thinking about me." Ed replied smirking.

"Why would you care?" She said with a slyness, Ed eyes widened in surprise. "What, do you like me?"

Ed remained silent. Sei looked over at him to see him looking up at the clouds, his cheeks were crimson. Al stared at the two in wonderment.

"Sei do you like my brother?" Al asked.

Sei smiled fondly, Ed looked over at her curious. She laughed nervously, "I uh.. I suppose." She stopped, looking at the ground. Her cheeks a new shade of red, and the smile still on her face. Ed's jaw dropped and he stopped walking too, staring at her. She looked up briefly seeing Ed staring at her. The smile dissapaered, quickly she walked past him muttering. Ed followed a little feet behind her. Al walked beside Ed, Sei a few feet in front of them.

"Brother do you like Sei?" Al asked.

Ed smiled weakly replying faintly, "Yeah."

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"I... I CAN'T DO THAT!" Ed replied frantically.

"Brother, she probably thinks that you don't like her. Do you really want her to think that?"

"No, but what should I do?"

"Be yourself." Al answered pushing Ed toward Sei.

"Uh.. hi." Ed replied looking away from Sei.

"Hi." She replied quietly, "I'm sorry about the whole waking method I used." She looked guilty at the ground.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Ed shouted stopping in his tracks.

"I tried waking you, but you wouldn't stir." She replied trying to justify her actions. She stopped also.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO WAKE SOMEBODY BY TRYING TO DROWN THEM!"

"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP, YOU WOOL HEADED NINNY! AND BELIEVE ME, I TRIED!" Sei shouted, glaring at Ed.

"YEAH! WELL THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT SHORTY!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ME SHORT! WELL ATLEAST MY FRIENDS ARE TALLER THAN YOU, AND THEY'RE GIRLS!"

"SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME SHORT! ATLEAST I'VE GOT AN INCH ON YA!" Ed glared at Sei.

"DAMN STRAIT I'M CALLIN YA SHORT, AT LEAST I'VE GOT SHOES TALLER THAN YOU!"

"IS THAT SO, PROVE IT!"

"FINE I WILL!" Sei knelt down and drew a transmutation circle in the dirt. Then boots appeared, that were 3 inches tall. Putting them on she stood above Ed, "These look like Senko's boots." She murmured.

-At Denburg High-  
"So where's Sei? She's not here today." Senko questioned Rae as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Who knows..." Rae replied while attempting to dig something out of her bag.

"Probably skippi- Ahhhhh" Senko yelled as she suddenly toppled to the ground three inches shorter.

"What the seven hells was that for!" Questioned Rae who was now attempting to gather the spilt items of her backpack that fell when Senko pulled her down.

"MY BOOTS ARE GONE! WHY IN THE HELL ARE MY BOOTS GONE?" Senko screamed dramatically throwing her arms in the air only to be trampled by random high school students who's way she was in. (SD: The halls are very dangerous StIP: you said it.)

-Back with Sei and Ed-

"BIG DEAL, I'VE COULD'VE DONE THAT!"

"AT LEAST I CAN GET A MAN, MAN NOT BOY, WHO'S TALLER THAN ME! IT'D BE A MIRACLE IF YOU COULD GET A GIRLFRIEND WHO'S SHORTER THAN YOURSELF!"

"What about you!" Ed replied challengingly.

Sei blinked, "Wha.. WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?"

"You heard me, what about you being my girlfriend. You're shorter than me so I would have a girlfriend shorter than myself." Ed grinned.

"So now were back to calling me short."She replied hanging her head. "I'll think about the offer though." Sei smiled looking up, Ed gaped just realizing what she said.

"Come on I just asked you out, I know you like me, why won't you answer?"

"Heh, I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face wearing these boots." She replied avoiding the question, and taking them off.

"Brother, Sei, what's going on here?" Al asked walking up sounding alarmed.

"Nothing," Ed replied looking away. "We better keep going." he replied walking off.

"Sei did anything happen between you two?" Al asked.

"Nothing much." She replied before Ed interrupted them.

"I think I see a town ahead." he said squinting his eyes.

**End Chapter three**

StIP::sighs: stupid stupid stupid

SD: What is it now Sparky?

StIP: Well I got lazy and and quit dividing my chapters I thought I would just write out the entire story then revise it and as I went back I would make the appropriate changes and divide it into chapters... not a good idea

SD::cracking up: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...:regains composure:

StIP: That and I think you're avoiding me... (has attempted to call SD and SD **_doesn't_** pick up phone)

SD::laughs nervously: brb

StIP: Read and Review, GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA ONNA::chases after SD:

-Shout outs-

dragonfyre: thanks, glad you like the story, and I said it once and I'll say it again, God forbid I ever having goats milk... :sighs: I wish I could kiss Ed too... :cries:

Hoshi Akarui: K.O I'll write more :thumbs up:

Psiren-Elric: I'm glad you think Sei is smart, I was hoping I didn't make her look stupid!

Vlkodlas: Puns are great aren't they?

CowNapkin: glad you like the story... you know I have a bad history with goats.


	4. Armstrong again hey wait I physic

**Chapter four**

StIP: Well here ya go, Disclaimer guy disclaim!

Disclaimer guy: anyways, she doesn't own FMA or Rae... just Sei.

StIP: It bugs me... their names rhyme

SD: then change it

StIP: too lazy

StIP: By the way, thank you for your reviews, the only reason I haven't updated sooner is because I'm still writing this story... and now here I am half awake posting this... Enjoy

-Shout outs-

CowNapkin: I do have a bad history with goats, when I was four I was malled by them as they tried to eat my hair :shudders:

Psiren-Elric: lol, obviously it will eventually happen

pyro the dark angel: Pyro's rock, of course I'll update

Kosa-kun: glad you like my story, you know if you post yours I'll read it!

Hoshi Akarui: Yes ma'am I'll update a.s.a.p...:salutes:

-chapter begins-

"There is a town ahead, well I guess we won't be sleeping in the woods again." Sei replied running her fingers through her hair to yelp. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, it's tangled. Dammit, I hate tangled hair." She said trying to comb her hair with her fingers, occasionally grimacing in pain from pulling her hair.

"Oh you have a twig, let me get it." Ed replied reaching for the twig, pulling it away Sei whimpered following Ed's hand.

"Let go of the twig please, my head is very tender." She said firmly gripping his wrist.

"It doesn't hurt that bad does it?" Ed questioned letting go of the twig.

"Yes it does. That's why I don't let people play with my hair." Sei said still combing her hair.

Ed and Al looked at each other briefly, and set off again. A about a hour later they finally reached town, it was a small town. The tallest building standing around three stories high.

"Um, Ed what if Armstrong will be in this town as well?" Sei looked over at Ed.

Ed had a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose we'll just lay low until we know he's gone."

"I could find out some information about him since he doesn't know who I am." Sei replied smirking. "And you two could just hang out in a tavern until we know for sure that it's safe to be in the open again."

"Yeah, that could work." Ed replied nodding.

"At least I don't have to go in a crate again." Al said relieved.

"Well we better get you guys out of the open before too many people see you." Sei said grabbing both Ed and Al by their arms and walking to the nearest tavern.

After getting themselves situated Sei set off in town to find out information. She talked to several people each varying from each other. After a couple of hours she finally found out that Armstrong was in town, and also that he would be staying over night.

"So what tavern did you say he's supposedly staying at?" Sei asked carefully.

"Oh he's staying at 'Maidins Tavern'. He was asken about a young feller who was short with blonde hair. Said something about insuring the safty of the two boys or something. Anyways I have to get back to work, have a nice day." The man said before walking off.

_Maidins Tavern, why does that ring the bell?_ Sei thought while walking back to the tavern they were currently staying in. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. _SHIT! THAT'S THE TAVERN THAT ED AND AL ARE STAYING IN!I_ Sei thought suddenly breaking into a sprint. "Not good, not good." she muttered not looking where she was going. Turning around a corner she rebounded off of someone. Looking up her stomach dropped.

"Are you okay miss. It's not every day you run into Alex Louis Armstrong the -" He started running off his titles. Sei stared blankly.

"I'm fine, sorry for running into you. I should really look where I'm going." Sei said hurriedly walking around Armstrong.

"Wait Miss, there's something I wish to ask you. Have you seen the FullMetal Alchemist, he's short and has blonde hair. He wears a red coat, and black pants. His brother travels with him, he's in a giant suit of armor. I believe they're in this town but so far no one has seen him, but maybe you have?" Armstrong sounded hopeful. Sei stopped in mid step, a grin appeared on her face.

Turning around she put on her poker face. "I think I have, late afternoon yesterday, I believe they were talking about going south. Well that's as much as I can remember. I hope I helped any." She said smiling warmly. _I'm going to go down in **flames** for this._ She thought to herself.

"You have, thanks a lot." He replied smiling and walking back to the tavern. Sei ran behind some buildings in attempt to beat Armstrong back to the tavern without being noticed. Luckily she succeeded. Dashing up the stairs, and busting through the doors she saw Ed and Al looking through some books. At her sudden arrival Ed jumped off the bed and fell on the floor. The room had two beds, it was small with one bathroom. A normal room, nothing much to it.

"Ed, Al! I have great news. Armstrong is staying in the same tavern as us," Sei shouted excitedly, Ed's eyes bulged.

"WHAT? WHY IS THAT GOOD NEWS?" Ed shouted, veins popping on his head.

Sei tackled him putting her hand over his mouth. "Quiet you numbskull, I wasn't finished. I ran into him by accident, and when he asked me about you I told him to go south and he might find you. The reason that this is good is because he'll be going in the opposite direction than you." Sei replied removing her hand from his mouth. "But if you shout like so, he'll probably find you and then we won't be able to escape him." Sei replied with a stating the obvious tone. "Hopefully we can leave tomorrow without no troubles." Sei finished, her brows furrowing.

The silence in the room stretched, noises were heard down stairs. Armstrong was in the building, his voice carrying all the way up to their room.

"Um, Sei? You could get off me now?" Ed asked, cheeks coloring. Sei's eyes widened in shock.

"Uhh.. I didn't notice. Sorry." She replied getting off of him, her face crimson. Ed looked over at her curiously.

"So he's in the same tavern as us? Well at least he'll be off our trail soon enough." Ed began gathering papers that he dropped in his sudden frenzy of panic.

"So, what'cha researchin?" Sei replied helping Ed pick up the papers.

"Just research on the philosophers stone." Ed shrugged sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Not getting very far on your research?" Sei quirked an eyebrow.

"Not really," he simply replied not even looking up. Sei pursed her lips, obviously he was still mad about the whole not accepting his offer.

"Sei? Where did you learn that transmutation circle you used earlier with those shoes." Al asked, Ed looked up from what he was doing. Sei looked alarmed by the sudden question.

"I uhh, well I don't really know. To tell you the truth, it just popped in my head so I drew it." She replied shrugging.

Ed looked at her skeptically. "What? It's the truth." She replied defensively crossing her arms.

"I never said you didn't lie." Ed replied innocently looking away.

"Yeah but you were thinking it." Sei said looking in the other direction.

"Oh yeah, well how would you know?" Ed demanded standing up.

"Cause I'm psychic, you idiot." Sei scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Ed demanded with a smug look.

"Okay," Sei said sitting down on the floor and crossing her legs. She looked up at Ed who was currently standing, hands on hips, and glaring down at her. "...You're wearing boxers with little kittens." Sei stated blandly as Ed's jaw dropped and he began to stutter.

"What makes you think that! Hah why would i wear boxers with kittens on them? I don't even own a pair!"

"What are you talking about brother? I know you have a pai-" Al started only to be frantically interrupted by Ed.  
**  
**"But brother..."

"Whatever," Ed plopped down on the bed, back to Al and Sei, and began to shuffle his papers roughly.

Sei began to snicker while pointing at the bit of boxers' that were sticking up out of the back of Ed's pants as she turned to Al and grinned only to have him laugh back.

"What are you laughing about?" Ed snapped while turning around and glaring.

Sheesh, you're worse than a woman PMSing." Sei muttered towards Ed as she carefully began sorting the papers.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ed yelled standing up.

"Nothing you need to know." Sei replied smugly not meeting Ed's glare

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ed shouted angrily, Sei glared at him.

"Brother, be quiet Armstrong could hear us." Al said looking around nervously.

"I don't care," he replied looking away. Sei looked down at the papers guiltily, _Dang, why did I have to be born with a consious_, she thought getting up she sat down next to him.

"Ed, I'm sorry if I ticked you off, it's just.. well..." Sei faltered looking at her hands. Ed turned to look at her.

"Continue," he replied.

"Gah! This is hard to say, actually I really don't know what I'm saying." Sei replied holding her head in her hands. Ed looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know how to put it, words are eluding me." Sei mermaid aggravated.

"It's okay." Ed replied soothingly, Sei grunted.

"No it's not." she murmured, Ed smiled patting her back.

"Sure it is, you'll tell me when you're ready." Ed said rolling his shoulders. "Sheesh I must of slept in a funny position last night because my neck is killing me." Ed complained. Sei perked up.

"Oooh, I'm a masseuse. I bet I could make you feel better." Sei piped up. Ed looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, my dad forced me to rub his back all the time since I was four, and now I'm quite the pro." Sei replied tilting her head. "Just lay down on the bed and I can make your kink go away." Sei waved over to the bed. Ed still a bit reluctant laid down. Sei wasting no time began. Her fingers moved in small circular motion, working all over the knotted area, working with skill.

"Wow you really are good." Ed mumbled sounding relaxed.

Sei smiled before replying, "Thanks, you know, you have a lot of tension, but I think I can work out the knots." she muttered, moving up his neck. Ed moaned slightly, Sei's smiled deepened, leaning over to look at Ed's face, who was blushing.

"I uhh.. I didn't mean too well.." Ed stuttered.

"It's okay, It's happens." She replied simply with a grin, Ed smiled weakly. After a few minutes Ed broke the silence.

"Sei, by any chance, could you rub my back?"

"Sure, but could you remove your shirt?" Ed's shirt was off in the blink of an eye. Sei's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then she began to work her way on to his back. "You have a lot of tension, no joke. I'm surprised you keeled over from it or something like that." She said as she began to work out the knots, Ed laughed.

"Yeah, so then you've been doing this for 11 years, you're really good at it." Ed said

Sei nodded, "Thanks, try not to fall asleep on me okay?"

"Doubt it." Ed muttered closing his eyes.

Ten minutes later, stopping, she gently shook Ed's shoulder. His eyes were closed and a peaceful expression was on his face.

"He's sleeping, aw he's so cute when he sleeps." Sei murmured smiling fondly _Wow, I wish I could kiss his lips_. She thought, unconsiously bending down.

Al sitting on the opposite end of the room suddenly spoke up. "Sei, you know brother really likes you." Sei bolted up looking over at Al.

"What do you mean?" She said unable to look at Al.

Al sounded a bit guilty when he continued oblivious to Sei's previous action. "Well I asked brother why you two were fighting earlier, and he told me that you rejected him after he asked you out, although you like him-" Sei held up a hand interrupting him.

"I didn't reject him. There's a difference between rejection and delay. I never said no, and I didn't say yes." Sei replied defensively crossing her arms. "It's just that, I don't know whether I want a boyfriend right now or not." she said looking away embarrased.

"Why?"

"Because, it's just be too much of a hassle, and anyways I don't want to hurt Ed." She muttered sullenly.

"Brother wouldn't hurt you." Al replied.

"But would I hurt him?" Sei replied unable to meet Al's gaze.

"You already did." Al stated simply. Sei looked up alarmed by what he said.

Sei looked over at Ed before replying, "How am I suppose to fix that?"

"Accept his offer." Al said before going back to research. Sei then walked over to the door.

"I will soon, but I would like to get to know him more." Sei replied opening the door, "I'll be right back. I'm sure Ed's hungry, I know I am." She replied with a grin closing the door behind her. Right after Sei left Ed sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Brother you're awake? How much did you hear?" Al asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

Ed's face showed amusement as he reached for his shirt. "So she really does want to go out with me."

"Brother, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing really, I just wasn't sure if she really like me, that's all." he replied, a smile played upon his lips. After a few minutes Ed thought he heard a scream down stairs. Cautiously he snuck down the stairs. Looking into the main room Armstrong wasn't in sight. There were people gathered around in a circle.

"Damn you woman quit struggling or it's gonna hurt ya," a man murmured venomusly. Ed began pushing his way through the people, wondering what was going on.

**End chapter four**

StIP: I hope this is a good place to end it

SD: ...

StIP: Well if it isn't... I don't care

SD: such a caring and thoughtful writer you are

StIP: Thank you very much :smiles:

SD: ...

StIP: I know you were being sarcastic

SD:sighs: -.- Read and Review


	5. Surprises surprises

**Chapter 5**

StIP: here ya go chappie 5

SD: yeah

Disclaimer guy: she don't own FMA

StIP: By the way, sorry it took so long to update, my comp. wouldn't let me on excuses :shakes head:

-chapter begins-

"Some body help!" he heard a woman's voice cry out desperately, a man laughed. _Damn, all these people are in my way,_ he thought aggravated that is was so hard getting around these people. "Excuse me," He murmured several times. People somewhat reluctentent eventually let him through.

"Shut up you wench!" the laughter was cut off abruptly as the same man before commanded the woman with a harsh tone.

"Let her go you bloody woman beater!" This voice belonged to a woman of which he knew. _Sei!_ Ed thought somewhat panicked that Sei could be in trouble. This gave Ed an extra burst of energy to get past the people, and into the middle where he could see what was going on.

There he saw a woman wearing a blue dress, gripped at the neck by a man with goatee, and balding hair. He wasn't really much to look at. The woman was crying. Sei was glaring at the man her hands clenched into a fist.

"Woman beater eh? Lemme show you what a woman beater is." The man said roughly shoving the woman into the crowd. He walked up to Sei punching her. She stumbled back slightly, looking up with a wry grin, she wiped some blood off the corner of her mouth.

"Pathetic, you hit like a girl." She laughed rubbing her cheek. Everyone around her began to murmur. "And you people," she said turning to the crowd. "What the heck, why aren't you doing anything. What? You're just gonna let him attack innocent defenseless girls?" Sei said looking at everyone in the circle. The people gave each other uneasy glances.

"Sei!" Ed shouted running over to her. "What's going on?"

Sei gave him a toothy grin, "This guy here was harassing this girl, and nobody will do anything, so I'm gonna." She shrugged. Ed glared at the man who punched Sei.

"Who do you think you are ignoring me? And my punches are not like a girl,let me-" He was cut off as Ed walked up and right hooked him, k.o'ing him instantly. Sei smiled in delight.

"Yay, a point for the good guys!" Sei cheered punching a fist in the air. Ed looked down at the k.o'ed guy shaking his head.

Al broke through the crowd. "Brother what's going on?"

Ed explained everything, with occasional inputs from Sei. After getting some food they went back up to their room.

"Good news, because Armstrong heard what I said, he left town." Sei replied sitting down happily. "Thought he could leave before dark came." Sei looked outside, the sun was in the west part of the sky. "Looks as if night will be upon us soon." Sei muttered. Ed and Al looked out the window. Sei glanced over at them smiling fondly. _I'm glad I found them. Who knew I'd befriend the FullMetal Alchemist, and his brother._ Sei thought to herself. Looking back out the window, the only emotion she felt was being content. Nothing else stirred in her.

Ed looked over at Sei, _she looks so content and happy, I hope I always see her this way._ Ed thought to himself. "Sei, would you like to learn some more alchemy?" Ed asked pulling out a book, he wore a small smile. Sei turned to face him beaming.

"I'd love too." She replied, and so begun her teaching. Sei was completely absorbed in the alchemy Ed was teaching her, therefore she learnt fast. The hours flew by quickly until Sei began to yawn.

"I think we should wrap it up, looks like you're getting tired." Ed said closing the books he was using to teach her, as Sei began to pout

"Oh please Edward, ten more minutes. This is intriguing." Sei begged attempting to look deprived, Ed smiled.

"Usually people find this the most boring part." Ed replied amazed at Sei's learning compacity.

"Hn, it's not any worse than school, and this is voluntary. School is mandatory." Sei replied looking away.

"School?" Ed looked at her quizzically.

_Right, here they don't have school as a mandatory thing._ Sei thought amazed at the difference between their worlds. "Where I lived, every day we went to this place called school, or as my friends and I refer to it 'hell'. And you have to go everyday because of the system." Sei replied dully.

"What's the system?" Ed asked confused.

"Stupid."

"What's stupid."

"The system, the system is stupid. It's he bloody pencil pushers that force us to go the hell every day of our miserable lives for 14 years, starting when we're 4." Sei replied fuming with anger.

"Oh, I get it. The government where you live forces you to go to school, okay." Ed replied nodding in satisfactory that he understood.

"Yeah, you'd feel the same way if you had to go to the same place, to prepare you for the world, and learn stuff that would never be useful so you would know all this crap but have no use for it." Sei replied grumbling.

"Like what?" Ed said crossing is arms.

"Like, what DNA is made up of, and also the whole process of meiosis, and lets not forget my favorite one how big the Louisiana purchase is. Life or death situation, 'Give me all the money you got or you die!' 'But sir I have no money but if I tell you the Louisiana Purchase was 828,000 square miles, will you spare my life?' Yeah right, maybe if it was an idiot mugging me I'd live.

"What's the Louisiana purchase? I've never heard of it before." Ed questioned.

Sei sighed, "It's a big chunk of land, the pencil pushers bought from Napoleon, some French dude." Sei replied before mentally slapping herself. _Dammit, I can't reveal too much to him without giving away that I'm not even from here._

"Never heard of him." Ed replied closing the books.

"You can't stop teaching me now. Please I'm begging you. I'll do anyth-" Sei said chaning the subject. Just then Al walked into the room.

"Brother you wouldn't believe what's go- Oh! did I interrupt something?"

"No, except for the fact the Ed's depriving me the opportunity of a life time." Sei replied getting up and stretching.

"You're tired and you'll have trouble concentrating if you're tired, so I'm giving you a break." Ed replied smartly. Sei looked over at him, kneeling down began picking up the books mumbling something sounding like "whatever".

"Some person down stairs lost their pet tarantula so a bunch of the customers are freaking out." Al finished taking the books from Sei and setting them on a table.

Sei froze on the spot. "Ha people scared of a spiders, pathetic. If they faced what I went up against they'd probably wouldn't think twice about a spider." Ed replied smirking.

"Spider? A guy lost a spider?" Sei replied looking around nervously.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" Al asked innocently. A glint appeared in Ed's eyes.

"SEI! THERE'S A SPIDER BEHIND YOU!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. Sei dashed behind Ed, hugging him tight.

"Where?" She whispered faintly, Ed began to double over laughing.

"You should've seen your face." Ed replied to suddenly fall to the floor rather violently, a bump appeared on his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ed yelled rather upset.

Sei crossed her arms and glared down at him. "For being a jerk!" she yelled back.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE, CAN'T YOU HANDLE A JOKE?"

"Depends," She replied walking over to one of the beds. Before sitting down she carefully lifted up the covers and looked all around the bed. "I'm not sure why but for some reason when I see spiders my stomach turns."

"It's kinda bad that you can't really remember who you are." Ed mumbled looking over at her, she smiled ruefully,

"It is, I'm sure I'll remember who I am soon enough." She kicked off her shoes, Ed standing up was grabbed by Sei. "Ed would you please stay close to me tonight. Although this might sound a bit childish," Sei asked looking down and blushing. "I'm kind of scared of the spider." Ed smiled warmly.

"Sure," he sat back down. Sei was unable to meet his gaze, still blushing. Ed gripped her hand firmly, Sei looked up smiling, and squeezed his hand in turn. "I promise, I'll never leave you," Ed whispered, Sei turned away from him quickly.

"Sei is something wrong?" Ed asked alarmed.

Sei's free hand went to her eyes, wiping away tears that came flooding to her eyes. _Stupid man, had to get all flaming romantic, WHAT THE HELL? I'M CRYING NOW!_ "No, I just got something in my eye." Sei replied trying to prevent her voice from cracking. Then she began hiccuping. "Dammit, now I'm bloody hiccuping." She muttered holding her hand to her mouth.

Ed stood up, "Let me get you a glass of water," Ed said walking over the the sink. He came back with glass filled with water, handing it over to Sei he noticed her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

Sei smiled weakly before replying, "No, it's just allergies." Ed looked at her skeptically before sitting down again. she drank the water, but the hiccups continued. They tried everything to rid Sei of the hiccups, from her standing on her head, to attempting to scare her.

"Sheesh, isn't there anything that could help you get rid of the hiccups." Ed said scowling.

"I'm sure:hic: that if you off-:hic: offer me somethi :hic: something I :hic: really want, I'd prob :hic: probably stop," Sei replied rather angrily that she still had the hiccups after thirty minutes of desperately trying to stop them.

Ed pursed his lips in thought, then an idea struck him. Slyly he looked over at Sei. "How about a kiss."

Sei blinked in surprise. "A kiss?" They both paused, and the silence stretched.

"I think they've stopped." Al stated.

"Finally, I was beginning to think I'd nev-:hic:" Sei sighed exasperatedly, looking over at Ed she smiled faintly. Ed moving closer, in one swift motion, wrapped one hand around Sei's waist, and the other tilted her head back, gently he pressed his lips into hers. Unconsciously her one hand went to touch the side of his face, while the other held on his shoulder. Once they broke apart Sei stared dreamily into Ed's eyes, tight in his embrace, a small smile was on her lips.

"Did it work?" Al questioned. Sei blinked, then looked away from Ed blushing. _I'm practically making out with Ed and we're not even going out. Hell I'm doing it in front of his little brother._ Sei thought, her cheeks on fire.

"Yeah, we better get some sleep. We're leaving bright and early tomorrow right?" Sei replied laying down.

Ed blinked, confused by Sei's sudden mood change. "Right," Ed stood up walking over to his bed.

"Night." Sei said before closing her eyes.

"Night," Ed replied laying himself down. Al shut off the light.

-In the middle of the night-

Sei sat up rubbing her eyes, swinging her legs over the bed she walked to the bathroom. Coming back she laid down, her bed seemed warmer than she recalled, but then she wasn't really awake, and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

-The next morning-

Ed opened his eyes, feeling warmer, and also heavier. Almost as if someone was sleeping with him. Looking down he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sei was laying inbetween his legs, her arms wrapped around his waist. Suddenly he felt nervous, not sure what to think. She didn't snore, but you could tell she was sleeping by the way she breathed deeply. She moved slightly hugging Ed tighter, then mumbled inaudibly. Ed gently shook her shoulder.

"Sei?" he whispered frantically, "Sei?" she didn't even stir. "Please wake up." he begged, some of her hair fell in her face. Ed reached out and gently brushed the hair back. Slowly she opened her eyes. Looking around, her gaze fell upon Ed. Her face colored a deep red. Trying to sit up with her arms still wrapped around Ed she fell face first into his stomach.

"Dummt," Sei muttered, her face still buried in Ed's stomach. She attempted to get her hands out from underneath Ed, but failed miserably. Inclining hr head, she grinned embarrassedly, "Heh heh, I'm stuck." Ed blinked. Ed tried to get Sei's arms out from underneath him but the end result was him on top of her. Just then Sei froze.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked, looking worriedly at the now pale Sei.

"The spider, it's at the end of the bed." Sei said barely above a whisper. Ed looked behind him and sure enough there sat the spider.

Just then Ed too turned pale white, "It's bigger than I thought." Ed replied sounding a bit faint.

"Go get 'em tiger." Sei replied with a small smile. Ed looked down at her disbelieving. "Or we could have Al get him." Ed nodded in agreement.

"Al!" Ed whispered even more frantic than before.

"Yes brother," Al replied walking through the door, "Brother! What are you doing to Sei?"

"Nothing, but the tarantula is at the end of the bed!" Ed replied sweat running down his face. Al ran over and quickly swooped up the spider.

"Brother I got it." Al replied, Ed and Sei sighed in relief. Ed swung over Sei sitting on the side of the bed, Sei sat up Indian style on the bed, looking closely at Al's hands and made a discovery.

"If you got the spider, where is it?" Sei questioned tilting her head to one side. Al's face went blank.

Then screaming he danced around in circles. "Ah the spider it's lose inside me, what do I do."

"Hold still." Sei commanded holding up a shoe. Ed shot Sei a surprised look. Slowly opening Al she spotted the spider immediately. "This will only take a sec." she said suppressing several shivers.

"Do you really think you can kill it with a shoe?" Ed asked somewhat smart-ass like.

"Well fine, if you think you can kill him go ahead." Sei muttered, tossing Ed the shoe. Ed glared at her then gave her the shoe back. Taking a deep breath she smashed the spider, killing it instantly. Pulling out the shoe she grimaced. "What a lovely prize." she murmured walking into the bathroom. You could hear water running. A few minutes later Sei walked out holding a wet shoe, and rag. "Kay Al, I'm gonna remove the spider guts inside you." Sei replied wiping down Al.

"Hey! You killed him with my shoe!" Ed whined.

"It was the closet thing available." Sei muttered, glancing over her shoulder.

"Well you could've killed him with something else." Ed mumbled examining his shoe.

"You know, with all the battles with the chimeras, and psychopaths I'd assume, that me killing a spider with your shoe isn't really that big of a deal, and might I add that last night you were the one, and I quote 'Ha people scared of a spider, pathetic.' You're beginning to sound like a hypocrite." Sei stated, Ed remained silent for a minute trying to think of something to say.

"I'm not a hypocrite." Ed yelled throwing his shoe down.

"I never said you were." Sei replied giving him a reapprochful look, "I just said you were beginning to sound like one." Ed sat back down grumbling about his shoe, and how he wasn't a hypocrite. She smiled at him briefly before heading towards the door. "Well I have somethings I would like to do so I'll see you a little bit." she said as she exited the room.

"Where are you going Sei?" Al asked looking at both Ed and Sei.

Her head poked through the door, "Just running some errands. Don't worry bout me." she waved her hand closing the door behind her.

Al kept glancing back and forth between the door and Ed. After a few minutes Al finally spoke up. "Brother, why were you on top of Sei this morning?"

Ed looked up surprised by the sudden question, he began to blush. "Well Sei crawled into my bed last night, and this morning she had trouble getting off of me so I had get on top of her," as Ed continued you could tell that if Al could show facial emotion his eyes would be as large as saucers. "Al! It's not like that, it came out wrong. We did nothing. It's just really hard to explain what's going on." Ed replied burying his face in his hands, he stood up, walking into the bathroom, began to clean up. A little while later he and Al went down into the tavern. Ed finally back into his normal attire, with his now natural blonde hair again.

Ed and Al discussed leads on the philosophers' stone, and also about their next move. Finally after thirty minutes Ed finally began to complain about how long Sei was gone. The tension in the room was great. Ed couldn't stop moving, one minute he'd be tapping his finger on the table and the other, he'd be looking everywhere.

"Brother, calm down. I'm sure Sei's fine. If she was in trouble I'm sure she could get out of it." Al replied reassuringly.

"What if she's dealing with alchemist. She doesn't know that much." Ed replied his brows furrowed. The noise of the tavern was quiet this morning because much wasn't going on in town. Actually few of the tables in the tavern room were occupied.

"Hey Ed, Al. Are you guys ready for our journey?" Sei replied behind Ed, "I bought provisions, and-" Ed smiling jumped up and hugged Sei.

"Thank God your safe, I was worried about you. Next time you have errands to run, let me come with you okay?" Ed replied relief painted his face, Sei blinked several times.

"If it puts you at ease, I suppose." she said rather slowly. She put a hand up to Ed's forehead, "Are you all right?" she asked rather worried.

Ed gave her a level look, brushing her hand away. "Of course, so when do we set out?"

"Whenever you want." Sei replied shrugging. "The next town has a train we can take, so we should be leaving soon."

**End chapter five**

StIP: I hope you guys enjoy it up to so far

SD: Doubt it

StIP:glares:

SD:grins:

StIP: Read and Review :goes off to corner in some abandoned cave and cries:


	6. Meeting an old friend

**Chapter six**

StIP: Okey dokie artachokie, here ya go

SD:slaps Sparky:

StIP: Hey, what was that for?

SD: You told me to slap you whenever you said that...

StIP: I did?... well I don't remember that

SD: That's cause your memory stinks

StIP:glares: Disclaimer guy do your job

Disclaimer guy: She don't own FMA.. you know the rest

StIP: By the way peoples, all though I'm not doing a shout out, I will thank all of you who reviewed... you made a dream come true :sparkley eyes: I've never had so many reviews for a story and so this makes me feel very special :bows: I thank you all

-Chapter begin-

Soon after they left town heading down a dirt road. Trees lined the side of the road, no houses were visible. They walked for what seemed like hours in silence. Sei carried a bag on her shoulder. This contained all the items they would need while traveling. Occasionally Ed or Al would try to start up a conversation, only to have it dropped.

Sei just looked off to one side of the road. Not really observing what she saw, but really what she felt. For some reason all she could think about was home. For the past two days, not once did she ever consider going home, let alone think about it, but now it consumed her mind. She really didn't know if she was dreaming, or if this really was happening. _I hope my family's okay. I mean this is what I wanted for the longest time. A break from home._ She thought positively trying to keep her spirits up. Now she wondered if she'd ever get home.

"Sei what's the matter, you seem a bit depressed." Al asked interrupting her train of thought. Sei looked over at him smiling ruefully.

"Nah! Just a tiny bit tired." She replied dismisivly looking off to the side of the road. Around twilight, they stopped to set up where camp. Ed continued his teaching until the it was too dark to do anything. Soon after they all went to sleep. The next day, they quickly set out as soon as dawn was upon them. They walked in silence...again.

"Sei, you seem awfully quiet." Ed stated putting an arm around her. "Do you've got something on your mind?" She leaned on him slightly.

"Just worried about my family, that's all." She replied, her voice sounded a bit depressed.

"I'm sure they're all right!" he replied soothingly, "Guess what?" Ed piped up excitedly.

"What?" Sei asked with a quirked smile.

"The next town is only a few miles away." Ed answered excitedly. Just then a cat appeared a few feet ahead of them.

"Oooh, a kitty!" Al replied running after the kitty. Sei glanced at Ed, who shook his head smiling.

"Better follow Al, we don't want to lose him." Ed replied running after Al. Sei's face showed pure amusement as she ran after Al, _Hah! I bet if Rae were here, she'd chase down the kitty too._ Sei thought to herself. Sadness overwhelmed her as she remembered that she missed her friends also.

"Kitty don't run from me." Al begged as the kitty began to dart away. Ed laughed, Sei not far behind. After running for ten minutes Sei was on the verge of passing out, bent over and breathing heavy. Ed too was catching his breath. Luckily for the both of them, Al caught the kitty and was currently petting it. After a few minutes Sei and Ed finally regained composure.

"Well, I suppose we keep moving." Sei replied straitening herself. Ed glanced over to her.

"Right," he said automatically. And they set off again. About an thirty minuets later they finally reached town. This one was different from the previous town, this one was more modern, with cars, and buildings short of being called skyscrapers. It was almost too big to be called a town. It also busier, by far with people in every street. Immediately they went to the train station.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TRAIN IS OUT OF SERVICE?" Sei yelled at the top of her lungs, glaring at the receptionist, her fingers tapped the table rather harsh.

"I'm sorry miss but could you please keep your voice down." The woman replied rather calmly.

Sei took a deep breath before replying, "Why is the train out of service?" Sei replied, her voice straining. It was easy to tell she was on the verge of snapping. One wrong button pushed and she would go on a rampage.

"The train was derailed by some hijackers, I'm sorry miss." The woman replied, she had a small smirk on her face.

"Hijackers, of course. Why don't you guys hire security for the damn trains, I mean come on? You're trains are hijacked so much, it's as if it's a everyday thing!" Sei replied sighing angrily.

"Because, it'd cost too much money." the receptionist replied smugly. She glared at Sei smirking.

"When will your next train be available?" Sei replied, the tension around her about to snap.

"That information is classified." The woman said smugly filing her nails.

Sei twitched, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S CLASSIFIED? THAT'S INFORMATION FOR EVERYONE! HELL, I'M YOUR BLOODY CUSTOMER, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SERVE ME! NOW TELL ME WHEN IT THE NEXT TRAIN GOING NORTH IS FLAMING AVAILABLE?" Sei yelled fuming, she slammed her fist on the counter. Everyone looked at her with eyes as large as saucers, but Sei didn't care, this woman was purposely trying to tick her off.

"Miss, if you don't calm down, I'll be forced to call security." The woman smirked picking up a phone, "and you don't want that."

Sei glared, "CALL THE DAMN RENT-A-COPS! I DON'T CARE!" She yelled, Ed grabbed her hand firmly leaning into her. The woman dialed some numbers on the phone.

"Sei calm down we don't want to make a scene." Ed looked around nervously. Sei blinked and looked at him surprised.

"Ed! She's purposely trying to tick me off. How am I suppose to handle this? I've tried handling it calmly and she's picking a fight." Sei turned to the receptionist. "If you don't knock off your superior act, I'll kick your ass! Got it bitch!" The woman blinked in surprise.

"Is that a threat?" She asked disbelieving, Sei smirked.

"No, it's a promise, and I always keep to my promises." Sei grinned sardonically, the woman sat back then whispered in the phone.

"I believe she's dangerous." her hand trembled with the phone.

Sei rolled her eyes laughing, "If you're gonna whisper, say it quieter. I'm beginning to question your intelligence." The woman glared, just then the security guards ran up. Both were dressed in blue, kind of like cops, with baseball caps, and carried a cudgel.

"It this the woman who's causing the problem?" One of the men asked, he had a mustache, and green eyes.

"Mister, I'm sorry for this disturbance, but your receptionist is refusing to give us the information we need. I politely asked the woman when the trains north _might_ be available, and she refused to give the information." Sei replied calmly, she seemed no longer stressed, smiling pleasantly. The two cops looked at each other, then at the receptionist.

"Mrs. Manuzak, we believe there is no disturbance here. Your job is supposed to help the customer, not tick them off. We'll have to report this to the manager." The second security guard replied, he was a skinny fellow, didn't seem to have much to him. The receptionist blinked several times. Glancing back and forth between the guards, and Sei, who smiled pleasantly. "Now would you please tell Ms.?" He looked over to Sei.

"Amys." She replied politely.

"Tell Ms. Amys when the next train going north should be in town." he gave her a friendly smile, she returned the smile. Ed glared at the guard rapping his arm around Sei's waist. She looked over at Ed slightly startled, and the guard looked away quickly.

"The train going north should be here in two days." The woman replied dully. Sei nodded at Ed and Al. They exited the train station, heading over to the nearest tavern. They all decided to stay at the _Wandering Woman_. Looking around the tavern it seemed quiet lively. Music was playing, and for some odd reason, it seemed really familiar to Sei.

"I've never heard this song before." Ed replied looking around.

Sei recognized the lyrics without really thinking about it.

-**the lyrics-**

_It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes, 'I am getting so hot, I will take my- _(I bet you all know who this is)

Sei's thoughts were interrupted by Ed, "This is a interesting song." he replied. Sei shook her head, what were the odds that the Nelly's "Hot in here" would be a famous song here. They rented their rooms, and went down stairs, to the main room.

"Lets order lunch, I'm starved." Sei replied as her stomach growled, Ed agreed with her. They ordered some chicken. During their lunch, Sei got Ed to tell them about their childhood.

"Yeah, our teacher, in order to have her accept us as students we had to survive a month on a deserted island." Ed continued, shoving food in his mouth. Sei nodded interested in hearing about Ed's life. "Yeah, Al and I were put on the island, to solve the riddle that-" He was interrupted as Sei cried out clutching the table desperately. Ed jumped up alarmed, "Sei what is it?" he replied sounding a bit frantic.

"There's a cat climbing my leg." Sei answered holding up her leg, to show a small kitten, with gray stripes and a black nose cling desperately to her leg.

"OH! A KITTY!" Al said excitedly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that this would be Kuwa-kun." Sei said looking at the cat, the cat mewed innocently. "Kuwa-kun?" Once again the cat mewed. (StIP: It's a shame Kuwa-kuns going to Tennessee. SD: Yes, my evil, psycho, fluff ball is being taken away from me T-T)

"I'm so sorry, Usually he doesn't climb up peoples legs. You must forgive Kuwa-kun." A woman running up apologized. She wore a apron, she had raven black hair, and crimson red eyes.

"RAE!" Sei yelled in disbelief. Rae blinked and poked Sei, then looked her up and down.

"Mini sparks?" Rae asked shocked.

"Who are you calling so short that you couldn't see with magnifying glass?" Sei yelled throwing the spastic Kuwa-kun at Rae. Once again unfortunately for Rae, the cat got her and began to attack her.

"Ow, Kuwa-kun stop it. Sei I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. HELP GET KUWA-KUN OFF ME!" Sei nodded in acceptance. She walked up and grabbed Kuwa-kuns limbs swiftly removing him from Rae, who glared at Sei. "It's nice to see you too Sparky-chan." Rae replied dully. Sei gave her a toothy grin.

"Well it's nice to see ya. So why are you here?" Sei asked excitedly.

"Wait! You know her?" Ed asked looking back and forth between Sei and Rae, Sei turned to him beaming.

"Yes, this is my best friend, Rae Kurohyou." Rae's jaw dropped at the sight of the FullMetal Alchemist.

"Sei, you're traveling with the FullMetal Alchemist?" she replied awe stricken.

"Yup and he's teaching me alchemy." Sei replied happily. "OH! Rae, since you work here, by any chance could you get us a free room?" Sei asked pleadingly while nudging and winking at Rae. Rae grinned smugly.

"Work here?" She replied somewhat arrogantly, "I own this place." Rae looked at the entire room, grinning from ear to ear. Sei looked up at her friend skeptically.

"How did that happen?" Sei asked disbelievingly

Rae looked down at her friend, patting her head. "Well, the owner of this place was moving away. And she wanted someone who was young, and not from here. And since I looked like her granddaughter she just gave it to me."

"Gave it to you?"

"Yup, all of it. The deeds, everything." Rae looked down at her friend. "OH SEI! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! EVERYONE AT HOME WAS FREAKING OUT!" Rae replied hugging her friend.

Sei tapped her friend's arm "Rae, can't breathe." Rae looked down at her smiling sardonically.

"But my love, we have just been reunited." Rae whispered gently stroking Sei's hair, and letting her go.

Sei smiled secretively, "I fear my nushi that another one has stole half of my heart." Sei replied looking away ashamed, an joking air about her.

Rae's smile dropped, "Please tell me it's not Ryan, anyone but Ryan!" Rae begged. Just then Ed interrupted their conversation.

"Who's Ryan?" Ed yelled right in Rae's face. Rae looked at him, a grin broke out on her face.

"Wow, you really are short." Rae said amused. Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'll show you short!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hands together. Just before he could complete the transmutation he was tackled to the ground.

"Ed! YOU CAN'T ATTACK MY FRIEND!" Sei yelled, Ed glared at Rae.

"But she called me short." Ed whined, Sei ran her finger down his cheek.

"Dear Edward, I've been dealing with her for years now, and I haven't killed her... But then she's been dealing with me for the same amount and hasn't ditched me... anyways Ed, calm down. If she insults you throw Kuwa-kun at her. Works every time." Sei told Ed sitting up. Ed looked at her smiling fondly. Rae looked at the both, a giant grin was plastered on her face.

"Oh, so it's not Ryan." Rae replied smugly, glancing briefly at Ed. Sei looked up at her friend giving her best smile.

"You caught me." She mumbled putting her hands up in surrender, "Well, there's something I need to get, so why don't you two get to know each other, and Ed, please don't kill her." Rae smiled in amusement. "And Rae, don't provoke him." Rae looked at her levelly. Sei walked off, heading up stairs.

"Who's Ryan." Ed demanded.

Rae grinned, "Oh, just some guy, he's not important. So then, you like Sei don'tch ya?" Rae replied sitting down. Ed looked away blushing.

"Yeah so, what's it to ya."

"Nothing, so are you two going out?"

"No," Ed sat down, he pushed his food around on his plate.

"Did she turn you down?" Rae asked surprised by Ed previous reaction.

"Not really, I asked her out but she didn't really give me an answer." Ed replied somewhat confused. "But she likes me."

"Ah! Sounds just like her. Silly girl. Sooooooo, how much do you know about Sei?" Rae questioned

Ed shrugged, "Not much really, she has amnesia so she doesn't remember much, only bits and fragments."

Rae grinned, _Very clever Sei, very clever._ "Well she's very ticklish, and she likes shiny things. OH! You have to be forward with her, love could slap her across the face and she wouldn't know it, she's short tempered, and easily angered. Hey here she comes," Rae replied waving to Sei.

"What did you two talk about?" Sei asked cautiously, Rae smiled mischievously, Ed looked at her attempting an innocent look. "Okay! Now I know you are up to something." Sei replied looking at the two of them, Rae smiled, Ed walked up to her a sly smile played upon his lips.

He reached out and poked Sei's side. She jumped away glaring at him. "...you told him I was ticklish," Sei looked over at Rae who smiled.

Glaring at Rae, Sei's hands gripped the package tighter, "Yup," she replied nodding in a satisfactory manner. He was grinning from ear to ear. Sei gave Rae a reapprochful look. Rae looked away, trying to hide her snickers. Ed looked over at Rae, the grin plastered to his face. Rae looked over at her friend Sei, noticing the item in her hands. "Hey those are Senko's boots. How did you get them?" Rae asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sei explained how she got a hold of the boots, and Rae explained what happened to Senko. Then Rae began to fill Sei in what was happening while Sei disappeared.

"So you're telling me, people actually miss me?" Sei said disbelieving.

"Yeah, you should've heard Jake. All he could talk about was how he really liked you, and you know the girls who gave you the swirly. They were freaking out more than Noa and I. Although you should've seen Noa, she's a wreck."

"People miss me? Me? The anime freak. The girl who is loud, and rants too much? Who's a tad violent, and angry?" This earned her a 'Tad? How about a little too much!' look from Rae, "the FullMetal Obbsessie?"

"FullMetal Obbsessie?" Ed asked looking over at her. Sei gave her grinned foolishly.

"It's nothing." she replied dismissivly, looking over at Rae she grinned, "Amazing, I'm actually noticed, so how's my family?"

Rae looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "Um, Sei? I believe we should talk about this in private." Sei sighed standing up. Rae not far behind. They walked into the kitchen, Rae motioned for the others in the kitchen to leave temporarily.

She took a deep breath before beginning, "Sei, I'm sorry about your family. You've been gone for two weeks back home. After you left, your sister kinda died." She looked at Sei quirked an eyebrow at the word kinda, " Well actually, she o.d, and your mom and dad have been having it rough." She looked at Sei sympathetically.

"...o.d... for some reason I knew that would happen." Sei replied looking at the floor. "I really wish she was smarter so she wouldn't do that to herself.

Rae smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Sei just shrugged, "I do love her in the sibling way, but other than that, I really don't hold much respect for her or anything..." She paused for a minute before continuing, "What about Yumi, my little sis? Is she okay?" You could tell Sei was anxious to know the news.

A smile spread across Rae's face, "I thought you didn't like the little one?"

Sei shrugged, then looked away acting as if she wasn't really saying this, "I love her to death and would cry if she forgot me, or if anything happened to her. She may be annoying, but she loves me and I appreciate that."

"Yeah, she's okay. Misses you a lot, you've really got that child attached. I stopped by your house often enough, and she always asked 'Where's Sei?' Who knew you were good with kids. You'd make a great mother." Rae replied giving Sei a playful punch on the shoulder.

Sei gave her a dangerous look, "Kids? HA! I'd kill myself before having one of those terrors." Sei mumbled walking out of the kitchen. Rae followed after her.

"Come on, you know you'll have one." Rae said poking Sei suggestively and pointing at Ed. Sei glared and whacked Rae a good one over the head. They both took a seat across from each other. After a few minutes of talking about Rae's bad experiences with poker Sei stood up.

"It feels a bit stuffy in here, I'll be right back." She replied smiling at them both, she looked a bit distracted. Then turning around she walked off.

Both Ed, Al, and Rae looked after Sei curiously. Then Rae looked over at the FullMetal Alchemist.

Rae grinned as a ingenious idea struck her. "I'll be right back." She said walking off. A few minutes later she reappeared with some glasses, with tiny bottles next to it. Handing a glass over, she told Ed to enjoy.

**End chapter 6**

StIP: Well there ya go

SD: Are you trying to kill your reader with the amount of writing

StIP: ... :cries: I can't help it

Ed:sighs: Read and Review if you want to see the next chapter\

StIP: A note that I regret to write, I am suffering from writers block. I have one chapter that is already pre-written then the rest is up in the air. I've been trying to force myself to be inspired but to no avail.Please do be understanding, I will attempt to write as fast as I can. :bows apologetically:


	7. Karaoke night, with a few to many drinks

Chapter seven

StIP: ... I have a bad case of writers block. Oh and to you readers, I have a very legiable reason as to why I haven't updated. It is called computer virus. My computer went all psychotic on me, and then my dad killed it so I've been without a computer for a long time. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. :sparkly eyes: You give me a reason to continue, and for this I am in your debt, and I will make up for that by writing this story and not quitting it! 

... it's a pain to put up this story

SD: Then why do you do it?

StIP: Because I have no life

SD: Well put, Disclaimer guy

StIP: Sorry, he's on vacation, so Edward would you do the honors

Ed::grumbling: Sparky doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist or the other characters only Sei.

-chapter begins-

Looking at her skeptically he drank the glass. Since he liked the way the one tasted he decided to have a few more. Sei came back about ten minutes later looking fresh, and happy. Sitting down she carefully examined Ed who was grinning like a fool.

"What's got into you?" Sei asked poking Ed. He laughed as he pulled her into a deep kiss. This startled Sei so much she nearly jumped out of her skin. When he let go she was gasping for air. "What the hell?" she murmured eyeing Ed carefully.

"Sei, I really do like you." Ed murmured holding up his glass of coke, he took another swig of it and grinned. Sei glanced at Rae who was grinning from ear to ear, then she glanced at the coke.

"Ed, may I try some of your drink?" Sei asked politely. Ed smiled, handing the glass over. Sei carefully sniffed the glass, then gently tilted the glass sipping only a little bit. After a few seconds her eyes widened. "RAE! Please tell me you didn't give Ed some Coke and Rum?"

Rae began to laugh maniacally, Sei sweat dropped. "YES! I, RAE KUROHYOU, HAVE GOTTEN EDWARD ELRIC, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, DRUNK!" Rae cackled. Sei anime fell. Recovering from her fall she looked over at Ed who was laughing for no reason.

Sei looked bewildered as Rae continued to cackle, and Ed, oddly enough laughed with her. _Note to self: Never get Ed drunk... but he is a happy drunk, and the best drunk is a happy drunk..._ She thought to herself. (StIP: remember when your bro came home and ticked your mom off. SD: yeah, and then they both got drunk and began to laugh with each other. StIP: Yup, boy that was funny, SD: agreed)

Glaring at Rae she sighed irritated. "Great, now I have to watch over him or he might do something stupid." Sei mumbled looking over at Al who was playing with Kuwa-kun.

"Oh joy. Ed's drunk and Al's infatuated with a cat." She began to bang her head against the table several times.

A voice interrupted her self abuse. "Come on Sei, lighten up. Have a drink." She looked up to see Rae offering her a glass of some liquor. Taking the glass she sniffed it carefully.

"Ah beer." She grinned at Rae who in turn returned the smile."I'm surprised you're giving alcohol to minors. Haven't you got caught yet?"

Rae shook her head, "Sei Sei Sei, You think I'd give it to anybody. I just always wanted to get Ed drunk, and you of course always brag about drinking. I mean alcoholism runs in your family yet you're not an alcoholic, and I want to see you drink."

Sei brought the cup to her lips, then pushed it away, "I can't Rae, it's not right."

Rae gave an exasperated sigh, "You of all people preach about how it's okay to drink as long as you do it modestly and now here you are all saint like and 'No I can't drink it's wrong-" Rae stopped as Sei finished gulping her glass.

"As you were saying," She smirked pushing her glass toward Rae, "By the way my love, do you have karaoke night?"

Rae, standing up with the glass in hand, turned around grinning, "Of course my dear, what would a tavern be with out karaoke night?" They both laughed. A few minutes later Rae returned with two pitchers of beer, and a few more glasses.

-A few minutes later-

"People are you ready for the beginning for karaoke night!" A man shouted in the mike up on stage. Cheering was heard throughout the crowd. "Good, now we have Rae and Sei singing the remix of 'Livin La Vida Loca'." The man replied as music began to play Two parts of the stage lifted up. One had Rae on it and the other Sei. The began singing, everyone around them were cheering and dancing. It was pretty fun, and Ed joined in too, still being drunk. Al was off, outside playing with Kuwa-kun.

-two hours later-

Ed finally snapping out of his drunk state looked up on stage to see Sei and Rae hanging over each other grinning like two idiots.

"And now we're going to sing the beer song." Sei said holding up her glass. Rae cheered, and the music began.

****

OH... what is the malted liquor?

What gets you drunker quicker

What comes in bottles or in cans BEER

Can't get enough of that BEER

How we really love it BEER

Makes me think I'm a man BEER

I could kiss and hug it BEER

But I'd rather chug it BEER

Got my belly up to here BEER

I could not refuse a BEER

I could really use a beer beer beer

Beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer

Sei: I can't remember how much I have had

I drank a twelve pack with my dad (burps)

Rae: That's my son the drunk and manly stud

I'm proud to be his bud

Sei: Here have some pretzels

Rae: No I I'll call it quits

Those give me the shilitzs (laughs)

Drink with your family

Drink it with your friends

Drink till your fat, stomach distends

Beer it's liquid bread, it's good for you

We like to drink till we spew! Ew!

Who cares if we get fat?

I'll drink to that

As we sing once more...

What is the malted liquor?

What gets you drunker quicker

What comes in bottles or in cans BEER

Can't get enough of that BEER

How we really love it BEER

Makes me think I'm a man BEER

I could kiss and hug it BEER

But I'd rather chug it BEER

Got my belly up to here BEER

Golly, I adore it BEER

Come on dammit, pour it!

Do it for me, brew it for me

Feed it to me, speed it to me BEER

The most wonderful drink in the world

HOORAY! (Rae: burps)

Ed sweat dropped looking at the two as they laughed as the song ended. Sei came stumbling towards the table. Rae gripping her tightly. Sitting down, well more like falling down, Sei grinned.

"Sei are you okay?" Ed asked her with a raised eyebrow. Rae wrapped an arm around Sei,

"Of course she is." A glint appeared in Rae's eyes as she poured Sei some more beer.

"Thank you my darling." Sei replied drinking the glass.

Ed's eyes grew as large as saucers, "Sei what are you drinking?"

Sei looked over at him with her brows furrowed, her lips pursed together, "The greatest liquid in the world... BEER!", she said holding the glass towards Ed suddenly enthusiastic again, "Want some?"

Ed set the glass down and helped Sei stand up. "Come on, I think we should call it a night." Ed replied holding Sei firmly by the shoulders.

"Okay Ed, if you say so." Sei replied standing a bit unsteadily.

"Sweet dreams you two, and don't do anything you will regret." Rae replied winking, Ed blushed, and Sei was so out of it she didn't really register what Rae said.

"Al, we're going to bed." Ed whispered to Al, "Come up whenever you feel like it. "Al nodded and then went back to playing with Kuwa-kun. (StIP: what Ed said could be taken one of two ways, one perverted and one not, here I am referring to being **_not_** perverted for you sickos, SD: You know this kinda makes you sick minded to be one to think of that, StIP: hn :crosses arms:)

In their room Sei sat on the bed watch Ed pace back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

Getting up she began to pace right behind him, Ed turned around giving her a funny look. "Sei, what are you doing?"

Sei began smiling like an idiot, "Pacing." Ed shook his head sighing. Looking at her, he locked gazes with her, instantly she glomped him.

"Sei what are you doing?" Ed shouted rather confused, Sei held on by his waist, not letting go.

"Please don't ever leave me, please." Sei begged clinging desperately to Ed. He looked down at her smiling.

"Didn't I make a promise." Ed replied reassuringly brushing Sei's hair. She smiled at him warmly, nodding her head.

Sitting up, she let Ed up. Sei sat by the window sill watching the night sky, Ed laid on the bed watching her. After Ed drifted off. Sei stood up, and walked over to Ed's bed. She stared down at him, just watching him breathe. _I can't believe it. I'm actually here, in his world, with him. He's cuter in person. _She thought, her lips curving slightly. She felt a bit woozy from the alcohol so she went to bed.

The next morning Sei woke before Ed. Heading down stairs she saw Rae standing by the kitchen door watching the entire tavern. Once she spotted Sei she waved. Sei walked over to her looking as if she was half dead.

"So, how did last night go?" Rae asked nudging Sei and winking. Sei gave a irritated sigh, she looked a bit unstable, then whacked Rae over the head.

"We didn't do anything. To tell you the truth, last night seems kinda hazy to me." Sei replied in a voice that sounded as if she could blow chunks any second.

Rae looked disappointed, "I thought by now you would've had some action with Ed." Sei glared at her, then turned her head away, no longer looking sick but more angered.

"What do you think I am, some wanna be slut."

"No of course not, but I see the way you look at him, and he's so into you. Why don't you do anything with him?" Rae asked confused and aggravated at the same time. Sei looked over at her and shrugged. Then she walked out of the tavern.

A little while later, Ed came down the stairs. Sitting down at a table he began to dwell on last night. Unaware, one of the waiters came up.

"Excuse me sir? Do you need anything?" The woman replied with a flirting manner. Ed looked up, pursing his lips in thought he shook his head.

"No thank you I'm just fine." The waiter's lower lip stuck out a bit, and she crossed her arms in a pouting manner. She was pretty, she had a small mouth, and curly hair, with a nice figure.

"Then would you mind if I joined you?"

Ed shrugged, "So, what's you're name?" She asked smiling at him seductively. Now he regretted letting her sit with him. _Just grin and bear it._ He thought as the girl continued to flirt. After a few minutes Ed was going to tell the waiter if she would leave him alone, Sei came up behind Ed.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" The waiter asked, smiling seductively at Ed.

Sei standing behind Ed grinned, stepping away slightly she watched the two

"Well I.. uhh..-"

"Well if not, I was wondering if you'd like too-" She said as she stood up and began advance towards Ed. Sei came up placing both of her hands around Ed's shoulders.

"Ed, I see you're finally awake." Sei replied, her one hand playing with his braid. Ed looked behind him, surprised by Sei's sudden appearance.

The waiter glanced at the two, her mouth agape. "Wha... wha... What's going on?" The stuttered looking at the two.

Sei grinned, leaning over Ed's shoulder and giving him a kiss, Ed smiled stupidly. The waiter kept looking at the two, then with a "hmpf" the waiter stalking away muttering. Sei snickered as she made her way around Ed. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her down on top of his lap. She looked at him surprised, trying to form words on her mouth.

"So, what's up with the kiss?" Ed asked Sei, he looked her in the eyes, his tone serious.

"What? You like talking to her, I was just doing you a favor." Sei said defensviely. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting possessive," Ed smirked, Sei looked offended.

"No I'm not."

Rae walked up grinning, "Finally you two are together. Is it because of something you two did last night?" Rae asked slyly while winking. Sei sweat dropped while Ed stared in disbelief.

"Rae, do you think like that cause you read those ridiculous romance novels?" Sei asked her friend. Rae looked offended.

(SD: HUMPH! Romance novels HA! -- I don't read romance novels I just read many yaoi manga's and... :looks over at shelf filled with romance novels: eh heh heh heh never mind StIP::shakes head:)

"Romance novels? HA! I just know you, and your obb-" She faltered as Sei glared at her. Ed looked between the two.

Rae laughed nervously, "I'm going to shut up now." Sei nodded her head in a satisfactory manner, giving her friend a approving look.

(SD: ha ha. Sparky you know me too well I hadn't even read the rest after my first comment... I think that I may be spending a little to much time with you aman.)

The rest of the morning went okay, if anything it was a bit slow. Sei found out that they had a library nearby and was there in the blink of the eye. (SD: You're rhyming, StIP: unintentionally of course, SD::rolls eyes: suuuurrrrreeee) There Ed decided to teach her a bit more of alchemy, and also look up information on the philosophers stone, well if they had any anyway. Ed found something of his interest, and Sei wondered off to see what else the library had to offer.

Around 5 in the afternoon Ed had to pull Sei away from the books, because that's how they spent their entire day, and both haven't ate all day.

"Sei, it's not healthy to just research all the time." Ed said dragging her by the coat, while she was trying to crawl back to the library.

(SD: I highly doubt you were researching you were probally either reading the Wheel of Time series (Which Stip doesn't own) or another romance Novel... tho after the first one that scared you for life I can't be to sure... I'll let her tell you about that herself folks. I'll quit interuppting now.)

"It's okay, I do it all the time, and anyways THEY HAVE THE BEST FANTASY SECTION EVER!." Sei yelled overly enthused grabbing a hold of a pole, and was clinging to it desperately. Ed pulled even harder.

(StIP: I love the Wheel of Time series, oh and I doubt I'll ever read another romance novel again. Well atleast during class. Mr. Houghton had my undivided attention after that incident :shudders:.)

"No it's not okay, and big whoop." He said, his voice straining from all the effort. Letting go of her, he took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" Sei asked skeptically gripping the pole tighter. She looked frightened. Ed grabbed her by both of her wrist and threw her over his shoulder, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Meanie." Sei pouted, Sei hung their limply, giving up the fight, after various struggles, and also knowing somehow Ed would be able to get her to eat, despite her pathetic attempts. Arriving in the tavern, Sei was still hung over Ed's shoulder.

Rae ran over to them. "What happened to Sei?"

Sei grunted, "Ed wouldn't let me stay at the library." Ed grinned shaking his head.

"Is she always this stubborn?"

Rae scoffed, "Yes." Ed set Sei down, who was glaring at everybody.

"I'm not stubborn, if I was stubborn I'd still be at the library." Said giving the door occasional glances. Ed gripped her hand firmly.

"I don't think you'll be able to make it to the door in time." Sei looked at him, then the door. With a hmpf she sat down scowling. Ed shook his head smiling, then a thought occurred to him. "The first night we were out in the woods. What was that secret you were keeping from me? I specifically remember you saying that you'd tell me once you saw someone you remember before meeting me."

Sei grinned nervously, looking at both Ed and Rae.

End chapter seven

StIP::sighs: I hope you enjoyed this chapter

SD: Yeah

Ed: ...

StIP: read and review!

Ed: do me a favor and don't

StIP::tackles: ingnore him. :finishes duct taping Ed up


	8. REVIEWS!

Well, I quit giving my input at chapter five, and kinda felt bad. I like it when people personally thank me for reviewing. It always makes it more rewarding. So here I go, chapter five up to current reviews.

**Chapter five**

Fan: Thanks a bunch, unfortuneatly after chapter six, I quit writing in advance... My bad...

Random Vicious Girl please go on, if you don't then... then... I DUNNO! Sits on cliff with legs dangling

ktfoo...2 lazy 2 sign in Yay! I can write! I'm glad you like the way I put this together. I've put a lot of thought into this. Thanks a lot. I really take all your comments to heart. Ed rocks!

Kitten: Silly silly girl... lol FOXMAN!

Pisren Elric: Yay! I'm glad you like. I do try to please the public (that is the whole point of me writing XP) and of course I shall continue

dragonfyre: Yeah, I know what you mean... lol, I trip on cars, and doors...

**Chapter six:**

xXPureOtakuPyroXx: I am so sorry I haven't updated, I am trying though, but my life has gotten busy all of a sudden :damn teachers and their bloody homework:

SuicidalKitsune: Oh, thank you. I really appricate that comment. I'm happy I can do that for you.

sam: I'm sorry. I do try, I just get caught up :Bows: please forgive me.

Starlight-Dagger: OH! THANKS! Yay!

blu3 flam3s: I do try to make my stories long. Thank you, hehe. The future hold many surprises (hehe I sound like a fortune teller)

fmafan-92: Hehe, yeah, thanks. I'll try my hardest. If I start slipping with my story, you gotta let me know so I can correct that. Gotta please the adience right?

Fan(maybe): LOL, WOOT! Thanks, I will try to keep up the good work.

oOo-Hiya-oOo: Thanks, and you shall find out in due time XP or Sei puts it "Best secrets are kept to themselves" and that's when I say "Until they come out into the open!"

sami : I SHALL TRY! LOL

**Chapter seven:**

xXPureOtakuPyroXx: ALL HAIL THE WACKET OF DOOM... well unless it 's being used on you X.x. Yeah... about the update :looks the other way: does writer block cover it? (Bravado voice): Accidents happen (random reivewer runs up and beats up authress who doesn't update enough) Need random crazy fan girl insureces... to bad, but we have Geico's auto insurence... Sorry, couldn't resist, and I am typing... just trying to find ways to put thoughts into words. BTW thanks for the review!

conuzzlingmailpiratelord: Hehe... the secret ain't much of a secret, but the reaction of Ed is amusing right...? and I right? OH! PLEASEDON'TKILLME! I know I built up a lot of suspense for the secret so don't kill me for the truth of it... :hides:

SuicidalKitsune: Sorry, cliffhangers usually bring the readers back... gotta have the readers right? YAY I UPDATED!

MagicalGirl23: What you're requesting can be done, and some of it was already planned. Thank you so much. I did try with the character actually being like themselves, I mean OC's are funny, but is's always better when it sounds like them (in my opinion anyways) Yeah, I can't wait to get further into the story. I have so many idea's for it, my head feels as if it might explode. I would love to explain how Rae gets into their world, but unfortuneatly I have to keep it fair, and find out in due time. Gotta tell ya though, I have never thought about a story this much before. Can't wait to get more reviews from you!

Kosa-kun: YAY! I DOOO TRY! Thanks, bloody viruses are a pain, aren't they? Well, I'm glad you see it worth the wait, and I hope my other chapters will hold the same suspense for you!

animesage: Ohhhh A fan boy! Sweet! Very sweet! I'm glad my story is good for also the opposite sex. Acutally that's really nice, so I can expand my writing to all groups! If one person enjoys my story, then I feel I did a good job. I'm glad you like my story so! Hmmm, you're leading on to something I already have planned. Very very clever! Yes, CHEERS!

Starlight-Dagger: Thank you, and yes it does. Thank goodness my uncle gave us his computer! XP

DarkestAlchemist: Hehe, secrets are amusing... thank you for the review, and if I start to suck, please lemme know, so I can correct it

Neko nek0: LOL, I share the pain with some of my favorite stories!

Liv : Oh, thank you thank you thank you. I really do appricate that. I'm happy to hear, my story rules out your inuyasha dvd's lol. I understand finding a story so good you just have to read it all!

AnimeDutchess: Thank you, and I shall try!

KanikaMeskhenet: YAY MUFFINS! I LOVE MUFFINS! I SHALL UPDATE... oh wait.. I just did XP!

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! please review again, and if you have a complaint or suggestion to help me get better please do. I'm here writing this story for you guys. Not for myself. If it were for me, I would've quit a long long long time ago! Thanks again, and please review! I enjoy them so much!**


	9. Secrets, Fighting, and all of the above

**Chapter eight**

StIP: Although I know it's now hard for me to update, I still try, for your sake atleast. And thank you for the reviews. You really made this story worth it. To tell you the truth, when I first posted this story, I was so sure it would bomb...:sighs:... Just like all my others, but then all you people reviewed, thus making a lost dream come true :sparkly eyes: And so now I feel compelled to continue for the ever faithful readers, oh and to let you know, I'm making a FMA romance quiz for Ed on quizilla. But I do fear that in this quiz it'll take a while for you and Ed to hook up but it will happen. I'll post the link to the site in my profile, it'll be under adriftsoul not invisibleguy, if you're interested.

SD::laughs: You're so dramatic :StIP grins:

StIP: I also have wonderful news... Disclaimer guy has come to his sense and has returned.

Disclaimer guy: Yeah after realizing I didn't get pay

StIP: Right'e'O

Ed: does this mean I'm no longer needed::hopeful look:

StIP: Sorry, I still need you

Ed::sighs: Oh :looks depressed:

StIP: But don't worry, your brother will be here now::Al poofs in: Say hi to the readers new disclaimer helper person

Al::waves nervously: Hi :StIP glomps:

StIP: He's such a sweetheart::Ed screams in the background:

Ed: Leave Al alone, he hasn't done anything to you :over protective older brother:

Disclaimer guy: She doesn't own FMA, or Rae, only Sei, and me.

-**Chapter begins-**

Sei, taking a deep breath began looking at her hands. "Ed please don't be mad at me, but the cat was let out of the bag a while ago." You could see Ed was baffled by this answer.

Ed looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Sei grinned even wider, "Think real hard, like about the part where you I said I liked you."

Ed blinked, "You mean that was it."

Sei couldn't stop grinning, "I love to make a moutain out of a ant hill, metaphorically speaking of course."

Ed looked at her confused, Rae interjected, "She means, she likes making people think she knows something big, and then have them find out it's nothing." Rae said stiffling a laugh. It took Ed a few seconds to regeister what this meant.

"You mean there is no secret?" Sei looked over at Rae, and they both watched Ed freak out over this. Rae pulled out popcorn, and sat down in a chair and watched with a huge grin. Sei looking over grabbed some popcorn and began eating it.

"Rae, where did you get this." She said gesturing to the popcorn. Rae shrugged, continuing to shove the popcorn in her mouth. Ed continued to rant, causing several people to look over alarmed and frightened. Sei shook her head, then also continued to eat the popcorn. After a few minutes Ed finally calmed down.

"Feel better?" Sei asked taking a sip of coke. Ed glared at her, then stormed off. Sei looked over at Rae slightly alarmed, and worried. Rae began laughing, then walked off. Sei sat there, deep in thought. "I feel real bad about joking with Ed... but, what do I do. I can't just walk up to him and say I'm sorry..." Sei looked down at her hands trying to think of something to do. After a few more minutes she stood up, and went strait to Ed.

"Ed, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an idiot, and an inconsiderate bitch." Sei said looking down ashamed. Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're not an idiot, or a bitch."

"Then you forgive me?" Sei said with a hopeful look. Ed looked away, obviously scheming thought running through his head.

"I don't know..."

"I'll do anything you want me too." Sei said in a rush. Immediatly she regretted saying that. Ed looked at her with a smirk on his lips. Sei stepped back slightly alarmed, looking behind her incase she needed to flee quickly.

"Hm, anything?" Sei reluctently nodded, "Okay then, how about..." He looked in deep thought, considering the possibilities with a smirk playing upon his lips. Sei felt as if she could die, she was afraid of what he would say. Ed chuckled with a glint in his eyes. "Anything?"

Sei's eyes popped out of her head. "OH MY... Ed what exactly are you implying?" Sei asked a bit frantically. _What the hell? Is he thinking what I think he is? HOLY $!&, _Sei screamed in her head. She began licking her lips nervously while thinking of very perverted images.

Ed's face changed into confusion and he blinked a few times. "What are you talking about..." He faultered, another smirk appeared. "I was just thinking about having you grovel on your knees, but now..." Sei felt she could die any minute now. "You were thinking about something entirely different weren't you?" Ed's grin grew with every word.

"Ed, her mind is in a whole other leauge, now don't go easy on her." Rae said with a wink jumping through the window. Sei's head turned to her.

"What the hell? As if! I'm a saint, and why are you jumping through a window, and of all windows ours?" Sei asked. Rae looked at her, then with a grunt she walked to the door.

"Don't lie, we all know you want to screw Ed. It's written all over your face. And why I'm jumping through window's you'll never know." And with a laugh, she walked out the door. Sei turned crimson, staring after her friend, her jaw dropped. Ed looked over at Sei, then back at the door. He too, was slightly embarrased by what just happened.

"Is it true, what Rae said?" Ed asked cautiously. Sei, if possible, blushed even more. When she spoke, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course not. I would never be that... ummm... it's.. No." She said finally. Avoiding eye contact she walked out the door, feeling the beginning of a headach coming on. She began rubbing her forehead feeling a sharp stabbing pain right between her eyes. The longer it continued, the more painful it got. Ed looked after her concerned. She didn't realize that people were looking at her, until she realized that she was muttering under her breath. At the foot of the stairs, she collasped, the pain her her head increasing immensly.

"Holy--, what the hell is wrong with me." She murmured. She tried not to look around, everywhere she did hurt her brain even more. Leaning against the wall, and screwing her eyes shut, she willed herself to not scream. "Damn, is this what a migraine feels like?" She whispered in agony. The pain was still increasing. She was sure her head was about to explode. Barely noticing, a few people ran to her. They were people she didn't know, but then she heard Ed's all to familar voice. "Make it stop." She whispered, tears came to her eyes and streamed down steadily. "Make this stop..." Finally the pain was so intense she fell into darkness, relieved that it finally did stop.

Coming to, she jumped out of the bed, throwing the sheets off. She was in a dark room, completly unfamilar to the tavern. A woman with long black wavy hair, and crimson eyes smirked sardonically. "Well, how nice of you to finally join us." She said looking at her left hand. Another person moved, he or she, Sei really couldn't tell, smiled, but it didn't reach their eyes. "It" As Sei would like to refer to the thing as had long green hair, a head band, and wore a belly shirt and shorts. All clothing was black.

"Lust, why exactly is she so important to us." The "It" said walking towards Sei. She backed up slightly, but stopped half way. _Think they'll intimidate me? HA! I'll show them, I have balls!_ Sei thought determindly. Straiting herself, she smoothed her face, giving off no emotion.

"Because Envy, she's the key to the philosophers' stone." The beautiful woman said still observing her left hand. The "It" which was known as Envy nodded it's head.

"She's pretty cute, maybe after the stone is created I can have some fun with her." Envy said musing to itself. Sei blinked, then began poking Envy.

"Are you a guy, or a girl? It's hard to tell, I mean because of the way you're dressed, and your hair. And are you gay?" Sei began walking around Envy. Envy gave her a baffled look, then offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It asked with a composed voice (StIP: I think Envy is an it! I swear it infact! YUP, what else could it be :Envy kills authoress: Envy: I'm a he! StIP::currently a ghost: prove it, _IT_!)

"It means that I can't tell if you're a guy or a girl, and for that matter, if your strait, bi, or gay." Sei said stepping back. Envy began shaking with anger. Lust had an amused look on her face. "Are you a transvesite? Boy, I've always wanted to ask you these questions." She said to herself. _Back home, since he was a cartoon I couldn't ask him, but since he's here in the flesh..._ The grin on her face grew with each new thought coming into her head. "Also, I've always wondered. Why do you hate Ed so much, is it because his dad created you?" The last statement made Envy's anger vanish, and Lust's amusement fade.

"How do you know that?" Lust asked alarmed. Sei crossed her arms, and sat herself on the bed.

"Best secrets are kept to themselves." She said with the same tone she used with Ed the first time she said this. "Oh, and another question for you Envy. How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" This time utter confusion spread across Envy, and Lust's face. They looked at each other, then back at the intriguingly strange character.

Sei began laughing so hard that she fell off the bed with a yelp. Standing up, she rubbed her head. Envy walked over to her, then pushed her on the bed, pinning her down. "Talk you little bitch. What all do you know?" Envy glared down at her tracing his finger on her stomach drawing a little blood. Sei began to glower. With a smirk, he push his lips to her roughly. Reflexively, she began to struggle, but to no avail. "I'm going to have lots of fun with you." He whispered with delight. Terror and dread filled Sei, she felt Envy's nails dig into both of her arms. She screwed her eyes shut, praying that Ed would come, or anyone for that matter, but mostly Ed.

Sitting up, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was breathing heavily, and looking around wildly. No one was in the room, except Ed. He had a worried look on his face.

"Sei, what's the matter?" Alarmed, Ed took her hand in his and held it firmly. She blinked a few times waiting for her eyes to focus.

"I'm not really sure…" She trailed off, the dream playing over and over in her mind. Hugging herself she was surprised to find nail marks indented into her skin. Her breath froze, as blood swelled to the surface. Ed's eyes followed her arms.

"Sei, your hurt!" He said examining her arms, Sei blushed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said as Ed began to rise.

Ed shook his head. "I'll be back with a wash cloth, and some bandages, so sit tight, okay?" He looked pained that he would be leaving Sei for a second. She nodded her head smiling.

"Fine, take all the time you need." Sei said sounding perfectly fine. A small smile spread across Ed's lips as he exited the room. After the door clicked shut, Sei began to examine her arms. "What in samhell is this?" She murmured a little shooken up. Rubbing her temple she tried to remember exactly what happened in the dream.

"What were they talking about--. 'Key to the Philosophers' stone...' It doesn't make sense..." She trailed off. Looking at her arms more closely, she began to sweat. "I couldn't of done this to myself regarless of how strong I was--." She took a deep breath, "What if that wasn't a dream..." She trailed off. For the first time in days, Sei felt scared. Breathing deeply she whispered faintly, "I want to go home." The realization of the whole situation began to sink in. "I want to go home." She whispered again, tears brimmed her eyes. Sqeezing her eyes shut, she mentally scolded her self for being weak.

"What am I doing, I'm complaining like a little baby. What will crying accomplish? Nothing! If I just sit here and cry like a baby, then how will I get home? I won't!" Her voice grew harder with each word, more determind. "I will find a way home, and I will be okay." Opening her eyes, she wiped the tears away. Standing up, she walked over to the wash stand. Looking at her refection, she dampened a washcloth, and began to scrub her face. Then she moved on her her arms, careful not to spread blood. _If that wasn't a dream, and Envy kissed me, then that means... EWWWWWW I'VE GOT ENVY GERMS! _She thought cringing, and washing her mouth furiously. Just then, the door handle clicked, and began to open.

Sei looked through the mirror, and saw Ed walk through, carring bandages in his arms. He glanced over to the bed, then looked around the room to see Sei standing infront of the wash basin with the cloth in her mouth. His brow creased in worry.

"Sei, you shouldn't be moving around, You're still pretty weak." Ed said, setting down the bandages, and rushing over to her side. She blinked a few times before removing the cloth from her mouth.

"I feel a bit better now. It's okay, really. When I pass out again then you can worry." She said forcing a grin. Ed smiled shaking his head at her foolishness. Just looking at him, her worry and fear, began to ebb. He has such a magical effect on her, whenever she began to worry, whenever she got scared, he always made her feel better.

"Just sit down to put _me_ at ease, okay?" Ed said, holding her elbow, and guiding her to the bed. She sat down, and Ed began to dab away the surfacing blood. They both sat in silence, as Ed began to clense her cuts, then wrap them in bandages. Sei was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she began mumbling her thoughts aloud.

"Oh, crap! I'm really stuck in poo poo, so what do I do do." Sei, paused thinking about she just said, unaware that it came out of her mouth. _Wtf! Where did that come from?_ She thought blushing about her random stupidity, Ed was oblivious to what she just said.

(SD??? What's up with the random **_corny_ **rhyming? StIP: Heheh, sorry, it just comes to me as I type :smiles stupidly:)

Sei bit her lip, thinking furiously. She wanted to ask Ed a bunch of questions regarding the homuculi, especially Envy. Hoping that Ed knew who Envy was, and maybe if she could tell him the truth about her origins, and that she wasn't really from this world, that where Sei really came from, Ed was really just a show in a anime. The moment that thought came into her head, she shoved it into the deeper recesses of her mind. It would be better if she tried not to push her luck, telling Ed that would probably be the beginning of her demise.

Ed looked at Sei intensely, trying to decipher what was running through her head. Something had to be on her mind for her to be this quiet. She really loved to talk, so whenever she grew quiet something was weighing on her mind. She took a deep breath breaking her gaze from the window and looking at Ed. "What time is it?" She asked a little breathless. Ed broke out into a smile, she looked so innocent and sweet.

"It's a quarter after eight." He said. She nodded biting her lip. Tomorrow they would be leaving on a train. She would be leaving Rae here, and it was unknown when she would run into her again. Sighing, she looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"Ed, would you please get Rae. I need to talk to her." Sei appeared distracted, and worried. Ed stood up, giving Sei a slightly sceptical look. Walking over to the door, he turned his head to take one last look at her. Shaking his head he opened the door.

"...Yeah, I'll be right back." He mumbled closing the door behind him. Sei turning her head to look beind her saw her coat hanging on the post of the bed. Grabbing it she began searching through all of her pockets, until she pulled out a hand sized notebook. Pulling out a pen, she began to scribble down notes. She bit her lip, and tapped her pen on her note book a few times, thinking of what to write next. Her thoughts were inturrupted as she heard a rap at the door. Looking up, she hollared. "Come in."

Rae walked through, giving Sei a strange look, Ed was right on her heels, peering over Rae's shoulder to make sure Sei handn't ran off for some stupid reason. "You called?" Rae said bowing with grand gestures. Sei smiled, and sat straighter, holding herself proud.

"Yes, I have some important buisness to discuss with thee." Sei said with a fake brittish accent, her nose slighty tilted up. Rae walked over to the bed, and sat herself comfortably, sitting cross-legged. Then she turned her head to Ed, giving him a impassive stare. Sei followed suit with Rae. Ed looked at them both, puzzelment crossing his face. Neither girl blinked.

"Fine, fine, I'm going!" Ed said throwing his arms in the air, and turning around walking out. The moment the door closed, Rae's head turned to Sei, just as Sei did with Rae. There faces beaming with delight.

"Remember when we did that to your grandma everytime she walked in your room." Sei said with a toothy grin. Rae smiled rolling her eyes, she also laughed lightly. The laughter faded from Sei's eyes, and she sighed. "You do realize what's going on, don't you?" She said, all mirth gone from her voice. "We were brought here for a reason... I had a dream-"

"What?" Rae said giving her best friend a slightly strange look, her voice mirrored Sei's feelings.

"Hear me out, I had a weird dream... But it wasn't a dream..." She said, thinking about what had happened. Shaking her head, she pushed her thoughts into a dark corner in her mind. "Well, what I'm getting at, is we were brought here to do something, and I've been thinking... What if more of our friends are here?" Rae looked at her friend, face calm, and unreadable. "What if we were brought here for some purpose that shouldn't be forfilled. I mean, look at us. We're fangirls for crying out loud. Not hero's. We're the people that watch shows like these, and write stupid fanfics about what we_ wish _would happen."

(StIP::nods head: Yup, yup, so true. SD: -.- I prefer not to comment)

"So, are you telling me? That we shouldn't be here, and that we don't belong."

Sei nodded her head, her features set. "Exactly!" Her voice was convicting. "I know you haven't seen too many episodes of FullMetal Alchemist, but these events never happened in the show. I would know if some girl tagged along with Ed, especially since I'm a fangirl. We tend to know those things."

"Like how you hate Winry." Rae said smugly, remembering her friends many rants about how Winry should die (sorry Winry fans, I don't really think that :most of the time anyway: XP)

Sei glared, crossing her arms. "It's not like that. Why would I be jellous of her, she never hooks up with Ed."

"You jellous of a cartoon character."

"YUSUKE GETS WITH KEIKO IN THE END, AND KEIKO DOESN'T DIE!" Sei yelled with the purpose of ticking Rae off. Rae's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stupid Keiko. Yusuke should've ended up with Kurama..." Rae trailed off, muttering.

Sei tilted her head in thought. "Really? I saw Hiei, and Yusuke hooking up, but then that's just me." The last part was directed towards Sei. Both friends sat in silence, both wrapped in their own thoughts. Looking up, Rae finally broke the silence.

"Wow, Sei's silent. It's a miracle." Sei looked up, and gave Rae a dark look.

"You've got a problem that. You know, I _do _like to think." Sei said with a chilly voice. Rae shrugged, then put her hands behind her head.

"Just not used to it, that's all." Rae said simply, neither implying being offened, or trying to offend. Sei gave Rae a frosty look, then sighed standing up, and walking over to the window.

"Tomorrow, Ed, Al, and I are leaving. I'm asking now, do you want to come with us? I don't know what's ahead of us, but I feel that if I do nothing, I'll go crazy. I know you're not into the 'always on the run' but, I guess it would be nice to have someone that I know, and knows me, to travel with, and to talk too..." Sei trailed off, looking out into the sky. The colors of the setting sun, was mingling with the oncomming night. Orange, red, pink, purple, blue, and black, with little specks of stars scattered among the vast sky. Her eyes danced across the sky, taking in the beauty, calming her thoughts. Rae looked at her friend ruefully, then leaned back on her hands, staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Sorry Rae, forget I asked. That's such a selfish thing of me to ask. Do what you want, don't let my pleas pull your decisions in unwanted directions." Sei said, looking at down into the city. The street lights were comming on, illuminating the street. The earlier hustle of people was now dwindled to few random people, moving cautiously. Most likely thugs, and cutpurses.

"I don't care, if you want me to come, then I will." Rae said indifferently. Sei turned to her friend, her face set in determination.

"Don't give me the 'I'll do whatever you want' thing. I want to hear what _you_ want!" Sei said planting herself firmly, hand on her hips, and her voice firm.

Rae smiled, "Sei, I want whatever you want. I don't care." Rae said standing up her full height of five foot ten inches, holding her self with ease. Sei held herself as if she was taller, her nose slightly in the air in a arrogent manner.

"Don't play this game with me, I'm not in the mood to play your silly mind games. For once, tell me what you want to do." Sei's eyes were narrow slits now, and her voice was a deadly calm. Her hands were clenched tightly into fist, and her breathing was focused, even, and forced. Rae was the complete opposite. She stood there naturally, as if nothing of importance were going on. Her hands rested by her sides, and she had an air of ease around her. She breathed easily. The tension in the room was building fast.

Ed sat in the common room, next to a wall. He was leaning over the table, staring intensly at nothing.

"Brother, do you really think you should be listening in on Sei's and Rae's conversation. I mean that is why the chased you out of there." Al said, hoping his brother would listen to sense, although he knew the effort was futile. "Ed, I'm seri-"

"Al hush, something is about to happen." Ed said, excitement filling his voice. "I can feel it." He had a huge grin on his face, unaware of what really was going on. He was leaning over the table, next to a little contraption that bared a slight resemblence to the blonde alchemist and it extened out of the wall. The voices coming of it were the familiar voices of the two aurguing friends, which were loud enough to seem like they were sitting right next to you talking, instead of a few rooms away, and upstairs.

"Sei, give it up. I really _really_ don't care." Rae's voice echoed out of the contraption. She sounded laid back, and laughed slightly at her friends stubborness. The silence streched, and it got eerily quiet. Ed leaned his head closer to the contraption he had made. Wondering if the girls noticed it, and had quit talking, or it if had quit working altogether.

A piercing scream of anger, and fustration filled the inn's main room. Ed jumped away holding his ear, and rocking back and forth in agony. Several people jumped up alarmed, and Al quickly ripped out the contraption, ending it's agonzing scream.

But it didn't stop. Sei's voice echoed through out the entire in by itself. The scream was only lessened by a little. Finally the scream stopped, and a few seconds, Sei came stomping down the stairs, her eyes dark, and panting. She stormed right by Ed and Al without so much giving them a look of recongnition. Her eyes gleamed murder, and she was shaking visibly with anger. Rae emerged from the room only a few seconds later, seeming unfazed by what happened, rubbing her ear looking slightly pained. She watched Sei stomp to the entry of the inn.

"CHICKSHO, GESO BAKA ONNA!" Sei turned to point a finger at Rae accusingly, then storm out of the inn without looking back. Her hair swayed angrily, as she faded into the darkness. Rae walked calmly to where Ed and Al sat, then took a seat.

Rae grunted sitting down. Then she looked at the table in front of her. Grabbing a corn-muffin sitting in front of her, she took a bite. Ed was still rocking back and forth in agony, holding his right ear. Al looked at Rae, then at the door, and back at Rae.

"What happened? What did you do to tick Sei off?" Rae opened her mouth, then closed it.

She looked down in deep thought, then looked back up. "I don't know." She said finally nodding her head in confirmation. Al shiffted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure." He asked, his gentle voice inquiring. Rae shrugged.

"I guess she's mad because I wouldn't give her a direct answer..." Rae said finally, then took another bite of the corn-muffin. "I think somebody should get her before she gets mugged and raped. This town isn't really the best place for a stroll out in the middle of the night." Rae said calmly munching on her muffin. Ed bolted up, then leaned over to Rae.

"WHAT'DA YA MEAN MUGGED AND RAPED?" Ed yelled, his face dark, and impatient.

**end chapter nine**

StIP: I think this is a good place to end it :grins: Oh, and I made it long to make up for me not updating soon!

SD: Man! You're cruel

Ed: Hey! Maybe if she's cruel to the readers then they won't review, and you'll have no use for me.

StIP: Hn, whatever, I don't need you. I got Al :hugs Al:

Al: .:blushes:.

StIP: So cute!

Ed: Get off him :attacks, Sparky crawls out, and avoids a narrow escape (es-cahp-eh)

StIP: OH! -.- Gomen-sai, well sorry it took me so long to update... gah! Bloody writers block. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I have so much planned for it. Oh! and for you Ed loving fans I have wonderful news. If your in for something intersting, my story indelible sin, which is on my quizilla site is for any of you into rp's. I made it for you girls in mind. It's under my adriftsoul name though, so don't go under invisibleguy! Well anyways' thanks a bunch for reading up to this point

SD: ... uh.. yeah...

StIP: OH! and sorry for talking so much, but I must say. Never had I had so many reviews o.O I LOVE IT! I really didn't think this story would fly with you guys, but you proved me wrong, and I'm glad. Over 50 reviews, and over half death threats! It's AWESOME! (to think, I'm cheering on death threats -.-) Well, please do review, and I will try to update as fast as I can, oh I hope it is fast though! I will try, but I do have a lot going on right now (like homework, B.H is EVIL...:algebra 2 teacher: I'm not lying either. Everyday he tells us he hates us...) Well, once again read and review.

Al: Yes, please do :bows politely:

StIP: SO CUTE::glomps:


End file.
